My Life
by Rifky-F
Summary: Kisah seorang pelajar SMA biasa yang berusaha menjalani kehidupannya sebiasa mungkin. Masalah? Persahabatan? Cinta? Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkannya, tetapi kenyataanya? Semua menghampirinya dengan sendirinya. Cinta? "Aku pikir aku hanya butuh semangkuk Ramen saja."
1. Chapter 1

**M** asa SMA.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, masa inilah masa yang paling berkesan. Dimana ,pada masa inilah biasanya orang-orang mencari jati diri dan melakukan apa yang mereka sukai secara menggebu-gebu karena yaa.. memang menurutku pada masa ini adalah tahap dimana manusia memasuki fase ke Dewasaan, dimana pada tahap inilah setiap langkah yang kau ambil akan sangat berpengaruh pada masa depan yang akan datang.

Tetapi kebanyakan mereka ada yang sampai terlena sampai terjerumus ke hal yang di anggap tabu, seperti Narkoba, pergaulan bebas, bahkan sampai hal-hal ekstrim seperti _premanisme_ atau yang lebih parah sampai bergabung ke _yakuza._

Jadi menurutku ,masa muda atau masa SMA ini adalah mmasa yang paling menyeramkan. Kenapa? Itu sudah jelas bukan.. maksudku di masa inilah masa depan mu di pertaruhkan. Setiap langkah yang kau ambil akan menentukan hidup mu _bung..._ dan kau tidak bisa kembali lagi jika kau salah mengambil jalan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya melakukannnya. Menjalaninya.

Jadi intinya masa SMA yang indah ini hanya kesenangan semu yang hanya sesaat. Dimana hidup penuh dengan kecemasan dan kegelisahan akan masa depan.

-Line Break

Pagi hari.

Waktu dimana orang-orang mengawali aktivitasnya. Ada yang berangkat kerja atau sekedar menghirup udara segar dan berolah raga ,menikmati udara segar yang belum tercemar buruknya polusi.

Di sebuah rumah ,terdapat seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap di atas kasur ,terbuai mimpi sampai tidurnya terganggu oleh Alarm yang mungkin sengaja dia setel agar membangunkannya , jaga-jaga jika si empu belum kunjung juga bangun. Merasa terganggu akhirnya ia bangun dan segera mematikan Alarmnya.

Perlahan ia bangun dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Mengucek-ngucek matanya sembari mengumpulkan _nyawa_ nya. Setelahnya ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela di sebelahnya, membuka gorden kemudian membuka jendelanya membiarkan udara segar masuk ke kamarnya.

Ummmm.. ahhh..

Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Pagi hari memang mantap." Gumamnya pelan.

Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Umur 16. Seorang pelajar SMA biasa. Begitu juga kehidupanku ,biasa.

"Nii-san.. Ohayouhh.. hoamm..."

"Ohayou Naruko.."

Oh.. ini adik ku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko. Umurnya beda 1 tahun denganku, 15 tahun. Seorang gadis sempurna, begitulah kata orang-orang. Ya memang begitu kenyataanya. Berbakat dalam berbagai hal , akademis, olah raga, semuanya bisa dia kuasai dengan baik. Dan tentunya aku bangga punya adik sepertinya. Tidak lupa juga dia jago dalam memasak. Aku kasihan padanya karena harus punya kakak _di bawah kkm_ sepertiku.

'Maafkan kakak mu ini Naruko' batinku nista.

"Nii-san.. hari ini masak apa?"

"Seperti kemarin, aku hanya menghangatkan makanan kemarin, sayang kalo harus di buang."

"Mou... padahal aku ingin Ramen.."

Adik ku memang suka ramen, bukan.. maksudku maniak Ramen. Yaa.. aku juga sih. Tapi sayang juga kan kalo makanan yang kemarin dibuang begitu saja?.

"Makan saja apa yang ada. Ini juga perintah Kaa-san."

-Line Break

"Sudah 10 tahun ya.."

"hmm... ?"

"Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun ya.. Nii-san.."

"Hm? Ohh.. 10 tahun ya.."

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa itu." Katanya agak ngambek.

 _Yamete!_ Bukannya serem kau malah makin imut, adik ku, tidak Malaikat ku! Aku seperti orang ter-beruntung di dunia ini memiliki Adik se-imut dirimu.

"O-ohh."

" _Nani sore?_ "

Ngomong-ngomong soal 10 tahun, sebenarnya aku bukanlah kakak kandung Naruko. Aku adalah anak adopsi orang tua Naruko. Ketika itu aku berumur 6 tahun, berjalan tak tentu arah hanya menyusuri panjangnya jalan sampai akhirnya kaki kecilku tidak kuat lagi. Ditambah lagi ketika itu aku belum makan selama 2 hari. Waktu itu kabur dari panti asuhan, aku tidak kuat dengan penganiayaan dan kekerasan yang aku terima dari pemilik panti asuhan. Aku tidak sendiri ketika itu, aku kabur bersama temanku tetapi di tengah pelarian aku berpisah dengan temanku karena menghindari pengejaran pemilik panti asuhan ketika itu. Sampai akhirnya aku pingsan.

Setelah sadar aku telah berada di Rumah Naruko, aku di rawat oleh Uzumaki Kushina, ibu nya Naruko. Suami dari Namikaze Minato. Untuk beberapa alasan keduanya bermarga berbeda. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai, justru menurutku mereka berdua _Sehidup Semati_.

Setelahnya aku di adopsi oleh mereka berdua yang kemudian sekarang menjadi orang tuaku. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka juga menganggap aku sebagai anak kandung mereka. Setelah itu kemudian aku mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya mereka ingin punya 1 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan. Tetapi karena beberapa hal rahim ibuku harus di angkat setelah melahirkan Naruko. Karena itulah kehadiranku di sambut baik oleh mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya aku menggunakan marga ayahku. Namikaze.

Pada saat itulah aku mempunyai tujuan hidup baru. Membahagiakan Kedua orang tuaku dan juga Adik ku.

-Line Break

"Naruko.. beneran nih mau satu sekolahan dengan Nii-san?"

"Memang kenapa sih? Sebegitu tidak boleh kah Naruko Satu sekolah dengan Nii-san?" Ucapnya agak marah.

"Y-ya.. gimana yaa.. anoo..."

Bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja aku sering bolos, tidak-tidak.. bukan berarti aku itu berandalan yang suka diam di pojokan dan bergerombol. Aku jauh dengan hal-hal seperti itu, mau bergerombol gimana? Punya teman juga masih bisa masih di hitung jari.

Di dalam kelas ,apa lagi di saat-saat tertentu. Kau bisa tahu bagaimana sistem stratifikasi orang-orang yang ada di kelas. Contohnya disaat guru memberikan tugas kelompok dan murid di beri kebebasan dalam membuat kelompoknya. Nahh.. disaat inilah kau akan tahu jenis-jenis murid yang ada di kelas. Hasilnya ada kelompok Adidaya dan kelompok sisa-sisa. Lalu, aku termasuk yang mana? Tidak keduanya.

Aku termasuk ke dalam _kaum_ dari sisa-sisa dari kelompok sisa-sisa. Kaum dimana guru pun tidak mengenalimu padahal setiap harinya kau berpapasan ,bertemu, bahkan sesekali mengobrol. Terkadang bahkan ketika mengabsen, gurumu ragu menyebut Namamu karena saking _asingnya_ dirimu. Tingkatan paling Ekstrim, gurumu bahkan bisa salah menyebut Namamu.

" _N-Namikaze.. Namikaze B-Boruto?"_

" _Sumimasen sensei ,Naruto. Namikaze Naruto-desu."_

" _O-oh gomen.. typo. Huruf 'n' dan 'b' deket sih."_

" _Bapak sedang baca kan? Bukan sedang ngetikan pak!?"_

Balik ke soal bolos. Intinya aku bolos jika di saat tertentu. Seperti yaa.. itu tadi, disaat-saat tertentu aja. Maafkan ku jika berbelit-belit. Hidupku memang begini. Orang tersial didunia sekalipun pun akan merasa lebih beruntung jika melihatku.

Lalu jika Naruko satu sekolah denganku, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika nanti Naruko tahu aku membolos dan mengadukannya ke Ibuku. Jujur saja aku paling menghindari perselisihan dengan ibuku. Contoh kasus dulu saat aku kelas 3 SMP, aku tidak boleh main HP + Makan ramen selama 1 bulan hanya karena aku berkelahi, itupun bukan berkelahi tapi di keroyok! 10 orang lagi! Tidak lupa setiap orang bawa pemukul baseball dan ada juga yang bawa rantai. Kurang greget apa coba? Tapi aku berhasil mengatasinya karena kebetulan ayahku itu Ahli bela diri. Taekwondo, juudo, Kungfu, karate ,semua dikuasainya. Dia juga pelatih tetap di sebuah Dojo. Tentunya aku sebagai anaknya walaupun anak angkatnya diajarinya. Melawan cecunguk seperti mereka walau pake Samurai sekalipun aku bisa mengatasinya.

Karena itulah, Naruko adik ku ter-kawai ter-cantik, aku ingin cari aman dari kesialan yang terus datang silih berganti mendatangiku.

.

07.15

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki menuju halte bis sendirian. Kemana Naruko? Dia sudah pergi duluan karena aku menyuruhnya untuk pergi duluan. Ketika dia bertanya kenapa, aku hanya bilang.. _'Alam telah memilihku'_. Akhirnya aku pergi sendiri.

*le panggilan alam: Tidak semudah itu ferguso!

Huhh...

Aku hanya menghela nafas saja ketika memikirkannya. Melirik jam tangan, kulihat masih ada 45 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Setelah sampai di Halte, aku berjalan ke tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan karena memang hanya itu yang kosong. Tak lama kemudian, Bis datang dan segera membawaku ke sekolah.

Pada masa SMA pasti ada kejadian yang membuatmu terbiasa ,apapun itu. Seperti saat ini yang tengah aku alami. Semua murid Konoha Gakuen sedang bisik-bisik melihat seseorang yang sedang memasuki sekolah. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal seantero Konoha, memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang otomotif dan juga memang _orang-orangnya_ yang memang entah kenapa semuanya sukses-sukses. Seperti contohnya, kakak dari orang sedang aku bicarakan saat ini, Uchiha Itachi. Meskipun tidak mengikuti jejak orang tua mereka, ia berhasil masuk ke Satuan Tentara Nasional Jepang ,berpangkat Kapten di usia yang terbilang masih muda. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha sukses, ibunya seorang Dokter, lalu sekarang Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak yang bilang jika kau berhasil _mendapatkannya_ maka masa depanmu terjamin.

Terkadang aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak terhadap orang-orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka jika mereka punya pikiran seperti itu mengingat siapa yang aku bicarakan saat ini. Jika orang tua nya sesukses itu, apalagi Anaknya? Begitukah? Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai menyetel lagu favoritku, aku memakai Earphoneku dan mulai melangkah memasuki sekolah.

" _Aku harap bisa sekolah dengan damai. Tanpa mempunyai hal merepotkan seperti itu."_

 _-Line Break_

Terkadang aku berpikir tentang guruku ,terutama guru yang saat ini sedang mengajar sejarah kelasku. Meskipun usianya sudah mencapai kepala lima bahkan hampir kepala enam, tetapi semangat mengajar tetap membara, walau raganya tidak bisa menunjukan semangatnya itu tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kulihat beliau mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis ,tangan bergetar memegang kapur itu mulai bergerak menulis huruf. Aku hanya bisa terkagum karenanya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku, kulihat bannyak yang cuek tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ini. Ada yang tidur , ada yang memainkan ponsel, ada yang- oh ada juga yang nulis juga, tapi tunggu.

Setelah aku lihat baik-baik tulisannya, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirinya dan mencekiknya. Dari yang aku lihat meskipun sekilas dan aku yakin, aku melihat gambar kaiju dengan ultraman.

"Psstt. Hei ,lihat-lihat apa yang ku buat."

"Woaa.. kaiju? Ultraman?"

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!"

"O-oh maaf..."

Ku alihkan pandanganku dari mereka ke orang ke sebelahku. Entah memang takdir atau apa, aku kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Sang Prince. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku kenal dengannya sejak kecil. Kebetulan Orang tuaku bersahabat dengan Orang tuanya. Jadi kadang ketika kecil aku di ajak berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dia juga murid ayahku di Dojo.

Dari kebanyakan cerita Romcom yang pernah ku baca, laki-laki tipe _ikemen_ seperti si sasuke ini biasanya banyak di benci oleh laki-laki. Tapi kenyataannya sebaliknya, dia sangat di hormati disini. Selain karena latar belakang keluarganya, tapi juga karena prilakunya yang sangat teladan. Yang dimana hawa disekitarnya bisa membuat orang-orang ingin mengikutinya. Kharismatiknya sangat luar biasa menurutku.

Hoammm...

Sepertinya aku masih ngantuk gara-gara aku mengambil lembur sampai tengah malam di tempat kerja paruh waktuku. Melihat kedepan ke arah guruku. Terlihat beliau masih penuh semangat dalam mengajar.

Sepertinya ngantuk tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi, mataku semakin berat.

' _maaf sensei'_

Aku terlelap dengan damai.

 _-Line Break_

Brak!

Suara yang berasal dari tumpukan buku yang beradu dengan meja itu membuatku bangun dari tidurku.

" _Bgsd!"_

Aku bangun terkejoed setengah mati akibat suara keras barusan, kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling melihat siapa gerangan yang membangunkanku. Mataku terhenti ke arah depan pada seorang gadis yang aku kenali sebagai Seitou Kaichou. Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan kesal kearahnya, aku tidak berani melabraknya langsung. Aku tidak segila itu untuk menantang Juara Nasional Taekwondo. Walaupun aku percaya diri dengan Taekwondoku tapi jika memang kami bertarung face to face. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku dan bisa menang darinya. Tapi itu akan mendatangkan masalah lain kepadaku.

Seorang pelajar biasa yang tidak mengikuti Ekskul apapun bisa mengalahkan seorang atlet juara Nasional.

Aku tidak ingin membuat kehebohan sebesar itu. Lalu untuk apa aku bisa beladiri kalau tidak _kepake sama sekali?_

Aku akan menggunakannya di situasi yang memang mengharuskanku menggunakannya. Seperti kasusku yang lalu ketika dikeroyok itu pun tidak bisa bilang _melawan._ Karena aku hanya defend saja, menghindar saja. Lalu kenapa aku bisa menang? Aku terinspirasi dari film Karate Kid. Dimana disini Jackie Chan yang memerankan Mr. Han di keroyok bocah-bocah yang mengejar anak didiknya Dre.

Nah pada saat scene ini aku terkagum melihat bagaimana beliau menghadapi bocah-bocah ini yang kelewat kalap karena mereka mukul bukannya kena pada beliau ,malah kena temannya sendiri. Nah ini meng-inspirasiku untuk melakukannya dengan versiku sendiri dimana aku menghindar sembari mengarahkan pukulan mereka ke arah temannya sendiri. Bukannya mengeroyokku, ujung-ujung nya mereka malah bertengkar dengan teman mereka sendiri.

"Untuk KM kelas, tadi Kakashi-sensei nitip pesan, bahwa beliau berhalangan hadir. Jadi dia memberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan soal. Untuk Riciannya tertulis disini." Ucapnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada KM kelas.

Untuk KM kelas ini kebetulan si _Ikemen_ Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan sedkit tersenyum dia menerima kertasnya dan berterima kasih.

Sedangkan sang Kaichou yang tidak siap dengan _serangan_ itu sedikit tersentak tapi dengan baik ia bisa menyembunyikannya.

Aku hanya memutar mata bosan melihat itu. Walaupun sekilas aku mengetahui bahwa Kaichou menyukai Si Ikemen ini. Aku tahu kaichou hanya modus menngantarkan tugas hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Karena hanya ke kelas ini saja dia _mengantar_ tugas. Untuk ke kelas lain aku belum pernah melihatnya mengantarkannya.

Srek!

Seseorang terlihat membuka pintu. Kemudian dia masuk ke kelas dengan membawa buku paket setumpukan sampai menghalangi wajahnya, tapi aku tahu dia siapa.

"Anoo.. Uchiha-san. Untuk pelajaran Biologi Orochimaru-sensei tidak bisa masuk dan ia memberikan tugas untuk mengerjakan tugas halaman 164-165. Semua soal dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Modus lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya.

Dia Kazahana Koyuki. Salah satu murid terpintar di Konoha Gakuen. Dia termasuk kedalam daftar Top Ten Girls tercantik Se Konoha Gakuen sama seperti Kaichou. Dia juga seorang anak pejabat di Konoha, yang merupakan salah satu Donatur terbesar sekolah ini.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Kazahana-san, Ootsutsuki-san sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya untuk menyampaikannya."

Sasuke hanya berterima kasih pada keduanya tak lupa dengan sedikit senyuman mautnya. Keduanya hanya memerah melihatnya. Tak sengaja mereka bertatapan dan aku yakin walau sekilas aku bisa melihat kilatan listrik di tengah keduanya.

"Dou-itashimashite."

-Line Break

"Kobarkanlah semangat masa muda kalian! Untuk pemanasan lari keliling lapangan selama 10 menit tanpa jeda! Hey kau shounen! Push up 100x dengan sekuat tenaga masa muda mu!"

"N-Nani!? Apa salah saya sensei?!"

"Kau kelihatan ngantuk! Maka dari itu kau harus memancing semangat masa muda mu itu dengan push up 100x !"

Seketika itu Murid yang terlihat mengantuk , tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kencang agar tidak terlihat mengantuk agar tidak bernasib sama dengan temannya.

"Uryaaaaa... aku penuh semangat hari iniiiiii! ORYAAAA!

"Kau benar! Aku merasa seperti bisa melakukan apa saja sekarang push up atau apapun itu! Mau seribu kali pun aku bisa melakukannya!"

Pritttttt...

"Hey kau!"

"Ha'i Guy-sensei!"

"Push-up Seribu kali dengan penuh semangat mudamu!"

"N-Nani sensei apa-apaan itu!? Aku tidak sedang mengantuk sesnsei!"

"Tadi kau bilang kau bisa Push-up seribu kali, aku tersentuh mendengarnya karena itulah lakukanlah, aku akan melakukannya bersama temanmu tadi!"

Tiba-tiba temannya tadi sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya. Semuanya menjauh darinya. Sementara itu ia berkeringat dingin melihat tidak adanya orang yang peduli dengannya.

"Bruengsuek kalian semua! Kisama~ " Ucapnya frustasi sembari memukul-mukul tanah dengan air matanya mengalir deras. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat di giring Guy-sensei ke pinggir lapangan untuk melakukan Push-up.

Aku yang melihat itu hanya prihatin. Ketika menghadapi Guru seperti Guy-sensei terlihat tidak semangat atau tidak antusias bakal membawamu pada penderitaan. Karena itulah setidaknya harus kelihatan antusias. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan atau kau akan berakhir seperti tadi. Kelewat _bersemangat._

 _-Line Break_

"Untuk olah raga hari ini yaitu Lari estafet! Buat kelompok 4 orang sekelompok, dua laki-laki 2 perempuan!"

"Uchiha-kun sekelompoklah denganku!"

"Tidak! Denganku saja, lariku cepat."

"Aku!"

"Denganku saja!"

"Aku."

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

Hahahahaha...

Ku lihat teman sekelasku tertawa karena lawakan receh dari temannya yang sedang menyindir perempuan yang sedang memperebutkan Sasuke dengan menirukan suara burung di Kartun Kesukaanku.

Seperti yang aku duga hal ini akan berakhir ricuh. Aku kemudian perlahan menyingkir kesisi lapangan menjauh dari keributan itu. Aku kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon yang tak jauh dari sana lalu duduk berteduh di sana.

"A-Anoo..."

Mendengar seseorang di dekatnya, Aku mengalihkan pendangannya utnuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara padaku. Terlihat seseorang yang Aku kenal yang merupakan teman sekelasku yang duduk kebetulan di depan bangkuku ketika di kelas.

"Hyuuga-san? Ada apa?"

"N-Namikaze-san belum dapat kelompok kan?"

Aku hanya menggangguk membalasnya,lagipula ia tidak berniat mencari kelompok.

"Kalau begitu, S-Sekelompok d-denganku mau tidak."

"..."

"..."

"Uhh...?"

-Line Break

"Oy-oy Lihat bung.."

"Apa.."

"Disana lihat.."

Saat ini Aku merasa terkucilkan ,bukan karena dirinya tidak punya kelompok. Tetapi karena anggota kelompok nya yang mencolok semua.

Pertama Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan yang menempati posisi puncak dalam daftar Top Ten. Kemudian Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa Aku bisa sekelompok dengannya? Itu karena Si Teme ini yang menghampiri dirinya dan memintanya sekelompok dengannya untuk meredam ricuh yang terjadi. Lalu terakhir Haruno Sakura, salah satu perempuan tercantik di kelasnya. Dan tentunya, ia menyukai si teme ini.

"Yosh.. untuk yang sudah mempunyai Kelompok, kita akan melakukan sedikit Lomba. Silahkan tentukan sendiri oleh kalian pelari ke satu, kedua, dan seterusnya. Kalian atur sebaik mungkin. Oke jika sudah langsung tempati posisi sesuai dengan urutan pelari."

Sasuke yang menjadi ketua kelompok, sekarang sedang menentukan urutan pelari.

"Tidak ada rencana khusus lagi pula ini hanya main-main. Untuk pelari pertam-"

"Aku pelari ke empat."

"..."

Sasuke tidak marah ketika perkataanya Aku potong begitu saja. Sepertinya Dia hanya heran saja kenapa Aku ingin menjadi pelari ke empat.

"Aku hanya ingin saja."

Sebenarnya bukan karena ingin saja. Karena menurutku menjadi pelari ke empat di antara _bintang_ seperti mereka bisa membuatnya bisa berkamuflase agar tidak terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Aku tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena anggota kelompoknya ini punya kemampuan lari seperti kunyuk. Cepet behh.. karena itulah dengan menjadi pelari terakhir aku pikir bisa membuat ku tidak terlalu di perdulikan.

Kenapa? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Sasuke, Hyuuga ,dan Haruno ini punya kemampuan lari yang lumayan. Dengan menjadi pelari terakhir bisa membuat orang berpikir kelompok ku menang karena mereka bertiga walaupun aku yang berlari sampai finish.

Karena sebelumnya mereka membuat jarak yang cukup lebar dengan kelompok lain, sehingga aku hanya perlu berlari normal-normal saja.

Intinya kelompok ku menang karena mereka bertiga ,aku disini hanya numpang menang saja.

"Oke.. untuk pelari lainnya..."

-Line Break

Normal POV

"Capeknya.."

Naruto kini sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon di pinggiran lapangan. "ahh.. aku lupa bawa air minum." kemudian dirinya beranjak pergi mencari tempat mesin penjual minuman.

"Coba aku lihat... Cola? Habis. Coffe ,teh? Air biasa?" Naruto tengah kebingungan memilih minuman. Karena memang semuanya ia menyukainya. "Karena aku suka teh, aku beli air putih saja."

"..."

Memasukan beberapa koin, kemudian mengambil air mineralnya, membukanya kemudian meminumnya.

Glek.. Glek.. Glek..

"Segarnya..."

.

Errkkkhh...

Segarnya pikirnya ketika sudah meminum habis minumannya. Pada akhirnya Naruto menghabiskan 2 botol air mineral untuk meredakan hausnya.

"Mungkin dia suka teh kali ya?"

Kemudian Naruto memasukan beberapa koin lagi untuk membeli 2 botol teh. Kenapa 2? Karena tadi Si Teme nitip karena tadi dia harus membantu Guy-sensei membereskan peralatan Olahraga. Sesekali berbuat baik tidak membuatku rugi kan? Pikirnya.

"Cepatlah gendut!"

"H-Ha'i.. maaf senpai."

"..."

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar suara seseorang atau mungkin dua orang itu. Untuk salah satu suranya Naruto mengenalinya. Teman sekelasnya, Akimichi Chouji. Salah Satu teman akrabnya di sekolah. Untuk beberapa hari ini Dia jarang berbicara kepadanya. Karena akhir-akhir ini ntah kenapa temannya itu selalu pulang lebih cepat.

Kemudian ia menghampiri asal suara yang Dia dengar tadi. Kalau tidak salah Ia dengan Chouji su..

"Huehkkk... apaan ini?! Hah?! Kau tidak dengar aku pesan Cola?!"

"Maaf senpai C-Colanya sudah habis."

"Hah?! Habis? Apaan tuh habis... bahasa dari mana itu?! Kau tidak dengar aku tadi aku pesen Cola Bangs.."

"Anoo.. sumimasen~"

"Hah ?"

Pukulan si senpai terhenti karena suara pendatang yang sedikit mengganggunya. Senpai itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya ini.

"N-Naruto.."

Ucap Chouji terkejut ketika melihat Naruto. Sepertinya Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bertemu dengannya disini, apalagi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

Sementara si Senpai tadi hanya menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganya lagi ke arah Chouji bersiap untuk menendangnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mempersalahkannya jika ada yang melihatnya.

"Bangs~"

Uh?

Tendangannya terhenti tepat beberapa senti di wajah _Kacungnya_ yang memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima tendangannya. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang tengah memegang kakinya menghentikan tendangannya itu. Seseorang yang tengah berjongkok sembari memegang kakinya dengan Satu tangan sedang tangan yang lain sedang memegang Kantong kresek berisi minuman.

"Senpai... Apa kau punya **K** aki cadangan di ruma **h**?

.

.

.

 **Kembali dengan fict baru dengan menelantarkar fict lama...**

 **Author BGSD!**

 **Kampret!**

 **AKMJ!**

 **Untuk mempersingkatnya, saya akan bicara sejujurnya... sebenarnya saya kehilangan minat menulis untuk meneruskan fict Kage. Jujur saja sangat susah untuk memunculkan kembali minat menulis itu. Sebenarnya bisa saja buat tetapi ,hasilnya akan ancur... ketika sedang minat nulis aja hasilnya ancur apa lagi minatnya gk ada? Oke itu yang pertama.**

 **Lalu kenapa malah buat Fict baru?**

 **Sebenarnya tadinya ini hanya iseng iseng aja,,, ketika banyak tugas kuliah bermunculan yang mengharuskan saya membuat Paper. Dimana membuat Paper ini sangat menguras Otak saya. Tapi disisi lain minat menulis saya kembali muncul ke permukaan.**

 **Kenapa gak nerusin Fict kage ketika minat muncul lagi?**

 **Memang minat nulis muncul tapi minatnya hanya sekedar muncul doang... Dimana fict ini hanya untuk pendinginan setelah sebelumnya menulis paper yang notabenenya benar-benar memeras otak saya. Fict Kage bisa di bilang ceritanya cukup kompleks yang mengharuskan saya berikir cukup keras. Beda dengan fict ini yang dimana dalam penulisannya begitu** _ **mengalir**_ **dimana saya tidak terlalu memikirkan ceritanya. Dimana saya hanya menulis apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran saya.**

 **Jadi inilah hasilnya...**

 **Jika jelek ya gak aneh.. karena memang saya bisa di bilang bodo amat.**

 **Jika memang untuk selingan kenapa di publish?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa hak anda menanyakan hal itu kepada saya?**

 **#canda**

 **Anggap saja saya gabut**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian oke?**

 **Flame? No problem..**

 **Tapi jangan kasar-kasar oke... Author juga Manusia yang memiliki Hati yang rapuh.. #Ceilahh..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto POV_

Dalam hidupku, aku pernah merasakan yang namanya Marah. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya , saat Adiku di ganggu beberapa bajingan ketika pulang sekolah ketika SMP. Pada saat itu aku sedang di rumah menerima SMS dari Naruko yang hanya berisi 2 kata.

Nii Tolong!

Dengan cepat aku melacak tempat Naruko lewat ponselnya. Ketika aku berhasil mencari dan menemukannya, tapi dari apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya benar-benar... Pada saat itu aku benar-benar Marah. Waktu itu, jika saja aku telat mungkin aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan. Ketika itu Naruko tengah di _permainkan_ oleh para **B** ajingan itu. Pada saat itu juga, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih tetapi dari yang aku ingat aku benar-benar mengamuk saat itu. Aku membuat mereka menginap 1 bulan di rumah sakit.

Kejadian itu membuat Naruko trauma dan membutuhkan pemulihan Psikis. Setiap aku tinggalkan dia akan menangis. Karena itulah aku harus dekat dengannya agar ia tenang dan nyaman. Yang akhirnya membuat ku izin sekolah selama 1 semester. Pihak sekolah memahami kondisiku dan memberiku izin. Tetapi dengan catatan aku harus bisa mengejar ketertinggalanku. Tentunya aku menyanggupinya.

Dan kali ini aku merasakan kembali apa yang namanya Marah.

"Senpai... Apa kau punya **K** aki cadangan di ruma **h**?"

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kesabaranku sudah habis saat ini, dan si keparat ini lah penyebabnya. Aku lihat tampak dia terkejut dengan tindakanku, sepertinya dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini reaksiku.

"Lepaskan brengsek!"

Dia mencoba melepaskan kakinya dari cengkraman tanganku, _Heh...kau pikir bisa semudah itu?_

Semakin lama dia tampaknya semakin kesal denganku. "Brengsekk!"

Sambil melayang dia melayangkan tendangan menggunakan kaki yang satunya lagi. Melihat itu aku cukup terkejut. Dan reflek aku melepaskan kakinya dan menghindar menjauh.

" _Dia bisa bela diri.."_

Sepertinya senpai nya ini menguasai bela diri. Terbukti dengan tendangannya barusan. Bisa melakukan tendangan bahkan ketika kaki yang satunya sedang di kunci, Sedangkan dalam melakukan tendangan tentunya harus menggunakan kedua kaki dimana salah satu kaki di gunakan sebagai tumpuan.

"N-Naruto... hentikan, kau tidak bisa melawannya. Dia Kazekage Kankuro, Wakil ketua Ekskul Taekwondo!"

Mendengar itu aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku. _"Kalau begitu aku tidak heran lagi."_

Wakil Ketua. Berarti dia di bawah Sasuke dalam hal kemampuan. Tapi hanya karena dia punya kemampuan secuil kuku, dia bertingkah seperti yang terkuat disini.

"Hah? Ketua team Cheerleaders? Pantes aja di pake make up diwajahnya.."

Mendengar itu, ku lihat dia mulai terpancing emosinya. Tetapi dengan baik dia bisa mengendalikannya lagi walau aku tahu kemarahannya sudah di ubun-ubun.

Tapi, sebenarnya aku juga heran apa yang dia pake di wajahnya. Make up?

" _Keh.. bodoh."_

#Hukum bertarung Namikaze ke-14; buat lawanmu kalap dan bertarung dengan penuh emosi.

Ayahku bilang, dalam bertarung seseorang yang dapat mengendalikan emosinya maka Persentase kemenangannya akan meningkat. Karena jika dikendalikan emosi, seseorang cenderung akan menyerang dengan membabi-buta dan tidak terarah, dengan begitu tenaga akan terbuang sia-sia. Karena dalam setiap serangan biasanya di lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi tidak terarah dan akhirnya sia-sia. Hal ini akan membuat seseorang cepat lelah.

"AKMJ~!"

Ku lihat dia mulai maju bersiap melakukan serangan. Dia melesatkan tendangan Vertikal ke depan mengarah ke dagu ku.

" _Hampir."_ Pikirku.

Dalam Taekwondo. Dalam hal gerakan cenderung mudah di baca, karena biasanya pola gerakan dalam melakukan serangan cenderung terarah pada target tanpa adanya gerakan tambahan. Jadi bisa di bilang To The Point. Jadi jika mengarah ke satu tempat maka ya _Hajar aja_ , gak perlu ribet pake gerakan tambahan atau yang lain.

Taekwondo lebih mengandalkan kekuatan, jadi sebisa mungkin untuk tidak sampai terkena tendangannya. Karena aku yakin, tendangannya bisa membuat ku terluka, paling tidak sampai retak atau bahkan patah.

"Uhh..!" Aku berhasil menghindar dari serangan pertamanya dengan bersalto ke belakang. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memberiku waktu untuk mendarat, selang 1 detik, dia sudah melakukan serangan menggunakan tumitnya memanfaatkan momen ketika kakinya sedang di atas. _"Dia sudah meperhitungkannya agar bisa melakukan 2 serangan beruntun sekaligus. Tapi..."_ Aku menyeringai tanpa dia sadari.

" _Sesuai prediksiku."_

Tanpa dia sadari Sebelumya aku sudah mengambil sebuah batu, yang saat ini batunya tengah melayang di udara yang kemudian aku tendang dengan tumit kakiku mengarah langsung pada wajahnya. Menyadari hal itu, dia berhasil menghindar dengan membatalkan serangannya padaku. Kami berdua kemudian menjauh dengan teratur ,melompat berlawanan arah.

Kemudian kami saling berhadapan ,saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Gerakan yang bagus.." Pujinya.

"Hn.."

Aku membalasnya datar tanpa sedikitpun rasa bangga terselip di ucapanku. Si keparat ini sudah membuatku muak duluan. Basa-basi hanya buang-buang waktu. Saat ini aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengakhiri ini secepat mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian kami berlari saling mendekat ,tetapi tidak jadi karena ada seseorang yang menghentikan kami.

"Cukup!"

Aku terhenti dan melihat seseorang yang baru datang. Aku hanya menatap datar seseorang itu.

"Sasuke.."

~ ML ~

"Jadi.."

Sasuke menatap kami bergantian lalu kemudian beralih ke Chouji yang sedang terduduk di belakangku.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang tengah terjadi disini.."

Aku hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian aku kembali memandang si keparat di depanku. Untuk sesaat aku masih mempertahankan pandanganku sampai akhirnya aku menghela nafas untuk meredakan amarahku. Kemudian aku berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Chouji untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Duh.. aduh.."

"Hati-hati.."

Aku kemudian menuntunnya berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati sampai aku terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm..?"

"Kau berhutang padaku oke?"

"..."

Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku karena tidak mengerti ucapannya. Kemudian aku hanya mengangkat bahu saja dan berjalan lagi, tetapi aku terhenti lagi melihat seseorang yang ada di depanku.

Ohh.. sekarang aku mengerti maksud Sasuke..

"Akan ku traktir kau ,puas?"

"Hn..."

Di depan ku ada seseorang yang sangat terkenal. Seitou Kaichou Konoha Gakuen ,kaguya Ootsutsuki. Aku hanya memandang datar sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalanku sambil memapah Chouji.

" _Aku harap tidak terjadi hal yang merepotkan."_

~ ML ~

 _Normal POV_

"... Dia mengancamku kalau tidak melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan ,maka aku akan di hajar."

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar runtutan penjelasan yang di jelasan Chouji hanya mangut-mangut paham. Sekarang dia sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya.

"Dia juga mengambil semua uangku, setiap harinya aku terus dimintai uang olehnya. Sampai bahkan aku akhir-akhir sering berbohong pada ibuku supaya aku dapat uang."

Chouji hanya menunduk ketika menjelaskannya. Ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya itu salah, dan ia juga sadar hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang harus di bayar?"

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan. Bukannya dia tidak peduli, dia sedang mencari solusi untuk membantu Chouji keluar dari masalah ini.

"Chouji..."

"...?"

"Kau tahu... ini bukan masalah pembullyan atau uang... kalau kau mau kau bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Aku juga bisa membantumu. Tetapi hanya sekedar membantu. Selanjutnya tergantung kau sendiri. Apakah kau mau terus-terusan seperti ini atau tidak.. kau sendiri yang memutuskan."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Naruto..." Chouji terlihat terharu karena memiliki teman seperti Naruto. Dia berjanji akan terus menjaga pertemanannnya ini.

"Untuk masalah uang aku bisa membantumu.."

~ ML ~

"Umm.. Naruto?"

"Hm.."

"Aku memang membutuhkan uang saat ini, terus apa ini?"

"Jika kita membutuhkan uang maka kita harus bekerja."

"Iya juga sih.."

Saat ini Chouji sedang bekerja paruh waktu di tempat Naruto bekerja. Naruto bisa saja memberinya uang ,dia tidak akan pelit soal uang. Tetapi Naruto ingin Chouji bisa _mencari_ uang. Ada pepatah kan, dari pada memberi ikan lebih baik mengajarkan cara memancing ikan.

Juga sebenarnya, ada maksud lain tenntang ini. Naruto ingin Chouji menyadari sesuatu hal penting yang ada pada dirinya, tetapi itu juga tergantung dirinya sendiri. Apakah akan menyedarinya atau tidak.

~ ML ~

"Saya Ayame, saya di beri tugas untuk mengawasi karyawan baru. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya."

"H-Ha'i..."

"Akamichi-kun, saya tempatkan kamu di bagian operasional karena kamu belum ada pengalaman. Jika ada hal yang ingin kamu tanyakan bisa tanyakan pada saya atau Namikaze-kun." Kata Ayame sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ,kau bisa memulai pekerjaan mu dan Namikaze-kun akan membantumu. Kalau begitu saya undur diri."

Chouji dan Naruto membungkukan badannya.

"Chouji, aku ada di bagian pelayanan jika kau mencariku. Oke?"

"Oke.."

Setelahnya Chouji hanya memandang sekeliling melihat pegawai yag lain yang tengah bekerja dan melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Sepertinya tidak ada..."

Dari pada diam Chouji kemudian mengepel lantai ,dari pada dirinya tidak bekerja sama sekali. Ketika mengepel lantai, Tak lama kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa ia bekerja? Kenapa ia bekerja untuk senpainya itu? Mau mengelak atau bagaimana pun juga pada akhirnya pasti hasil jerih payahnya ini akan di _palak_ oleh senpainya itu. Jadi buat apa?

Kemudian Chouji berpikir untuk memundurkan diri ketika Shift nya ini selesai. Tanpa ia sadari saking fokusnya ia berpikir, tempatnya bekerja sudah memasuki jam-jam sibuk. Dia tersenggol oleh pegawai lain yang sedang sibuk.

"Ugh.."

Ketika melihat sekelilingnya ia kaget ketika tiba-tiba suasananya berubah. Semuanya sibuk. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang ada di bagian pelayanan dimana dia juga sibuk mencatat pesanan.

"Akimichi-kun!"

"Tolong kau urus kentang gorengnya!"

"Ehh? Tapi saya tidak punya pengalaman ,Ayame-san."

"Kau hanya perlu membungkusnya saja. Buruan tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"H-Ha'i.."

~ ML ~

"Huhh..."

Jam sibuk sudah berlalu. Sekarang para pegawai sudah bisa sedikit bersantai, termasuk Chouji yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya karena tadi dirinya benar-benar kuwalahan melayani pelanggan.

"Kerja bagus ,Akamichi-kun."

Chouji mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berbicara padanya, Seniornya di tempat kerjanya ini.

"A-Arigatou Gozaimasu.."

"Hahh.. tadi itu hampir saja.. sebelum-sebelumnya jam-jam tadi tidak sesibuk tadi. Tapi entah kenapa tadi sibuk nya tidak seperti biasanya."

"..."

"Nahh.. Akimichi-kun. Nanti akan aku ajarkan cara menggoreng kentang goreng dan yang lainnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika kita keteteran seperti tadi."

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"

~ ML ~

Sudah 1 minggu berlalu sejak Chouji bekerja di tempat kerja Naruto. Selama 1 minggu ini dia melihat Chouji sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya. Semakin kesini Chouji semakin giat dalam bekerja. Sepertinya ia mulai menikmati pekerjaannya ini

Saat ini Naruto tengah kerja di bagian pelayanan ,melayani pesanan para pelanggan yang datang.

Klencreng... Klencreng...

"Irasaimasen~"

Ketika mendengar ada pelanggan yang baru datang Naruto menyambutnya ramah, sampai akhirnya pandangannya menggelap melihat siapa yang tengah masuk.

Si Senpai yang kemarin berkelahi dengannya. Dan juga temannya.

"Ayame-san.. bisa kau ambil alih sebentar, aku ingin ke belakang dulu sebentar."

"Oke.."

Kemudian Naruto cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, karena bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan langsung menonjoknya jika berbicara dengannya. Emosinya masih belum hilang sampai sekarang.

Setelah Naruto berlalu, tak lama Chouji muncul dan tak sengaja Kankurou melihatnya.

"Uohh.. lihat siapa yang ada disini.."

"Siapa?"

"Di sebelah sana bodoh!"

"Uwoo.. si Akimichi kah? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya. Ternyata disini rupanya."

Chouji yang mendengar hal itu ketakutan. Dia kemudian berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dengan pura-pura sedang sibuk kerja.

"Oyy.. Akimichi. Sini sobat."

"Oy-oy lihat dia.. pura-pura tidak mengenal dan mendengarku."

"Seriusan? Hey Akimichi kita teman bukan? Tidak baik seorang teman mengabaikan temannya yang lain." Ucap Kankurou dengan tersenyum. Tapi Chouji semakin ketakutan karenanya.

"Kau tahu teman mu ini sedang ada masalah jadi bisakah kau mampir ke taman sebentar setelah pekerjaanmu selesai?"

"Anoo.." Kankuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berbicara di pinggirnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kami sedang sibuk saat ini bukan hanya melayani kalian saja. Jadi kami **T** idak punya waktu untuk **M** engobrol. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Ucap Ayame dengan tersenyum.

Tapi di dalam hatinya beda lagi ,dia _Greget_ ingin menjitak Kankuro dan temannya yang satu lagi. Walau hanya sebentar melihat interaksinya dengan Chouji barusan, dia sedikit tahu situasinya dan hubungan antara Akimichi dan pelanggan nya ini. Juga akhirnya dia tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mendadak menjadi aneh seperti tadi.

Kankuro yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus tidak suka karena ada yang mengganggunya.

"Baiklah... Aku pesan..."

~ ML ~

Klencreng... Klencreng...

Kankurou dan temannya tadi sudah meninggalkan tempat Naruto dan Chouji bekerja. Sementara itu ,terlihat Chouji tengah bersiap-siap akan pulang karena Shift nya sudah selesai.

"Akimichi-kun.. sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Ayame pada Chouji.

"Iya.. bagianku sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan."

Chouji hanya mengangguk dan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Mood nya benar-benar kacau sekarang ini. Juga saat ini dia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa dia harus menemui senpai nya tadi ataukah mengabaikannya?

Jika ia Abaikan maka itu akan menjadi bom waktu ,karena jika tidak ia temui senpainya itu maka di lain waktu jika dirinya bertemu lagi dengan senpainya itu. Maka senpainya itu mempunyai alasan untuk _mengganggunya_ lagi. Tetapi jika ia temui sekarang itu seperti meledakan Bom yang sama. Dimana pada akhirnya hasil akhir akibatnya berujung sama.

Chouji hanya berjalan dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah sambil berjalan pulang. Tak lama setelah Chouji keluar , Naruto muncul kembali setelah tadi ia di belakang membantu bagian operasional dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ahh.. Namikaze-kun."

"Ayame-san, Chouji sudah pulang?"

"Barusan, dia baru saja pulang."

"..."

Naruto hanya diam sambil memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya kemudian dia berjalan keluar.

"Naruto..."

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakangnya. Naruto hanya melirik kebelakang untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya..?"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak oke?... dan juga ..hati-hati.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar itu.

"Hal yang tidak-tidak? Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan sesuatu yang tadi aku lupa aku masukan pada paket pesanan pelanggan tadi..." kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah sedotan dan beberapa bungkus saos kemasan.

"Juga.. aku harus melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang teman."

~ ML ~

Di sebuah Taman di Konoha, terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menikmati makanannya yang sepertinya tadi ia beli.

"Sial.. sedotannya gak ada.."

"Kalau gua Saos nya gak ada. Cih.. lain kali jangan kesana lagi..!"

Ketika mereka berdua yang di ketahui bernama Kankurou dan juga temannya sedanng menikmati makanannya, tak lama kemudian Chouji terlihat oleh mereka berdua sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ketika melihat Chouji mereka berdua menyeringai karena seseorang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Hoo.. akhirnya datang juga. Hey Akimichi! Kesini sobat!"

Sedangkan yang di panggil terlihat tersentak ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Dia kemudian ketakutan ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. _Ohh sial aku.._ Tadinya Chouji berpikir untuk mengambil jalan memutar menghindari jalan kesini menuju kerumahnya yang kebetulan lewat sini. Tapi karena terlalu banyak berpikir akhirnya dirinya tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai sini.

Kaburpun tidak ada gunanya, kalau pun dirinya berhasil kabur dari sini. Bukan berati dia bebas, tetapi malah semakin memperparah keadaan karena pada akhirnya dirinya juga akan bertemu lagi dengan Kankurou dan temannya di sekolah. Dan dirinya tidak ingin seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya ia menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hey kau tahu Teman mu ini sedang bokek akhir bulan ini, jadi **K** au tahu maksudku **K** an?"

Chouji semakin menundukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu di kanntongnya. Gajih pertamanya di tempat kerjanya. Dengan perlahan dirinya berikan pada senpainya itu yang membuat si penerima tersenyum kegirangan.

"Uwoh.. kau benar-benar pengert-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika dirinya tidak menerima apa-apa, uang nya tidak ia terima karena dengan cepat Chouji tarik kembali padanya. Terlihat Chouji semakin bergetar karenanya.

"T-Tidak..."

"Hah..?"

"I-Ini... I-Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku!" Teriak chouji dengan gemetar dan air matanya yang mengalir. Dirinya sudah mengambil jalan ini dan ia tahu konsekuensinya. Jadi dirinya tidak bisa kembali lagi sekarang.

Sedangkan Kankurou yang mendengar nya hanya melihatnya datar. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian dia melihat kembali Chouji dingin.

"Lalu apa peduliku..?"

Buagh..

Chouji terpental kebelakang ketika wajahnya di pukul secara frontal oleh Kankurou.

"Cepat berikan Bangsat!" Kankurou benar-benar sekarang dengan kalap dirinya menendang bersama temannya pada Chouji yang sedang tersungkur sembari memeluk Uangnya.

 _Tidak.._

Seluruh tubuh Chouji terus di tendang oleh mereka berdua.

 _Uang ini.._

Tidak peduli mau seperti apa tubuhnya sekarang..

 _Tidak akan kuberikan!_

"Itte..!?"

Kankurou dan temannya berhenti memukuli Chouji ketika ada sebuah batu yang menngenai kepala mereka berdua. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya utnuk mencari siapa yang berani melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Teme..! siapa k~"

Kankurou menyeringai melihat siapa yang dia lihat. "Hoo.. Kau rupanya.."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar pada Kankurou dan temannya hingga akhirnya ia minta maaf pada mereka berdua.

"Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan nya, saya kesini mengantarkan sesuatu yang saya lupa masukan pada pesanan anda." Kankurou yang mendengar itu hanya mengerutkan wajahnya bingung, sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa Naruto bekerja di tempat dirinya tadi membeli makanan. Tapi yang juga membuatnya bingung juga dirinya pikir Si pirang ini akan membantu temannya tapi malah hanya masalah sepele saja dia kesini?

"Dan juga, bisa kalian **H** entikan itu? Kaki kalian masih berada diatas temanku." Ucap Naruto dingin.

Kankurou yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli dan terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa hah?"

"Ada Guy-sensei disana."

"!"

"!"

"..."

"..."

Chouji juga Kankurou dan temannya melihat kearah yang Naruto tunjuk dengan terkejut. Tapi setelah melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sadar kalu dirinya sudah di tipu oleh trik murahan seperti itu dirinya marah.

"Sialan k~"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kankurou di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang kini sudah berada di depannya.

"Ap~"

Guohh..

Dirinya terpental ketika tidak siap menerima tendangan Naruto. Kankurou pun jatuh tersungkur ke belakang dan langsung ambruk sambil menahan rasa sakit. Sedangkan temannya masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang terjadi karena kejadiannya berjalan dengan cepat hingga akhirnya dia di kejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya bersiap melakukan tendngannya lagi. Tapi dengan reflek dia berhasil menahan tendangannya. Tetapi bukan berarti dia behasil, malah sekarang dirinya terjungkal ke belakang menindih kankurou karena menahan tendangannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa tendangannya akan sekuat ini. Dia pun ambruk sama seperti kankurou sambil mengerang kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terkena tendangan Naruto.

~ ML ~

 _Naruto POV_

Aku menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya ini berakhir dengan cepat, tadinya aku berpikir hal ini akan berakhir dengan baku hantam dengan senpainya ini. Mengingat yang dia lawan sekarang ini adalah Wakil Ketua Ekskul. _Bah.._ ternyata hanya Title saja. Kulihat si Senpai dan temannya masih mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian aku mendekati mereka berdua. Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan se datar mungkin, mengintimidasi keduanya.

"Chouji."

Chouji yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat memperhatikanku, tersentak ketika aku memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia terkejut aku bisa melumpuhkan mereka berdua dengan cepat. Yah.. tidak aneh sih ,dia tidak tahu kalau aku bisa bela diri. Ketika aku membantunya waktu di sekolah waktu itupun dia tidak memperhatikan bentrokan singkat ku dengan Kankurou. Jadi dia tidak tahu soal keahlianku ini.

"Sisanya aku serahkan pada bagian Operasional. Chouji.. ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kau."

"...hanya olehku."

Kulihat dia mulai bangkit dari telungkupnya. Sesuatu yang Hanya bisa dilakukan olehnya, bagian Operasional Akimichi Chouji!

"Jurus Rahasia: _Bun Press_!"

Ugh..

Aku hanya meringis melihatnya ketika Chouji menindih keduanya. Ya di tindih oleh Chouji yang berisi siapa yang tidak ngeri coba? Merinding yang ada ketika aku membayangkan aku yang di tindih.

"Lalu yang paling penting..." Chouji mengambil segenggam pasir.

"Jurus Rahasia _: Potato Salt!"_

"Sialan~!"

Si senpai kulihat menggeliat tidak karuan, mata kena pasir badan Sakit-sakit. Tidak aneh jika dia bergerak tidak jelas seperti itu.

" **Ja** ngan ganggu Chouji lagi, aku tidak peduli siapa kalian. Yang aku inginkan hanya ikuti saja omonganku. Dan jangan sekali-kali kalian berpikiran untuk menghiraukanku. Yang jelas orang yang tidak menurut padaku biasanya aku kirim mereka _menginap_ 3 bulan."

Dengan oleng , Kankurou mulai bangkit dari _tidurannya._ Kemudian lari pergi dari sini bersama temannya.

"Najis kalian berdua~"

~ ML ~

"Berhasil, Aku berhasil." Ucap Chouji tidak percaya ketika dirinya bisa terbebas dari mereka berdua.

"Naruto, Terima kasih. Sekarang aku mengerti suatu hal. Yang harus kulindungi bukanlah Uang atupun Diriku. Tapi harga diriku~ hey kau mau kema ?!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika Chouji memanggilku. Bukannya gak mau dengar. Tapi...

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar Pidato kemerdekaanmu. Kerjaanku belum selesai aku harus segera kembali."

"Uhh.. Teganya~"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia sudah lama tidak melihat temannya nya selega dan sebahagia ini. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tertekan lagi. Aku pikir jika Kankurou dan temannya itu ingin membullynya lagi mungkin tidak akan semudah itu. Paling tidak Chouji akan melawan.

Tapi aku pikir mereka tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Karena..

Aku akan membelanya..

Membantunya..

Dan tentunya aku akan melakukannya sebagai orang pertama yang melakukannya. Kenapa? Sudah jelas bukan?

Karena itu gunanya teman kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kenapa kankurou bisa K.O sekali tendang? Nontonlah pertandingan Taekwondo maka kalian akan mengerti. Kenapa sekali tendang bisa langsung tepar, apalagi yang nendang sorang Naruto yang Notabenenya udah Pro istilahnya.**

 **Untuk Chap kali ini mungkin hanya itu saja. Maaf jika kalian merasa saat membacanya agak aneh dari dari satu Scene ke Scene yang lain, aku menulis ini nyicil sedikit-sedikit, jadi kadang saya agak lupa feelnya pada saat scene ini harus gimana-scene ini harus gimana. Jadi mungkin maaf jika agak gak nyambung.**

 **Jangan lupa review. Saya lebih menghargai orang review lanjut atau sejenisnya yang sekedar meninggalkan jejak. Review itu bahan bakar seorang Author untuk tetap menulis kalian tahu?**

 **Mohon krisarnya.**

 **Kenapa Naruto menyembunyikannya Keahliannya?**

 **Sebenarnya dibilang menyembunyikannya tidak tepat, bisa dibilang lebih ke tidak ingin Pamer. Naruto belajar beladiri lebih ke untuk menjaga diri, melindungi bukan untuk diperlihatkan di khalayak umum, seperti dipertandingan atau semacamnya. Bela diri bagi Naruto itu seperti kebutuhan. Yah intinya semacam itulah. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil Resiko bila nantinya dalam dirinya muncul rasa Superior.**

 **Untuk Up Paling cepet mungkin 2 minggu sekali. Itu pun jika saya tidak punya tugas.**

 **Mungkin itu aja ,Sekian...**

 **Jangan lupa Review**

 **Oh ya saya mau tanya apa alurnya kecepetan atau biasa-biasa saja?**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto PoV

" _Aku lelah dengan hidup ini, kawan."_

" _?"_

" _Setiap hari aku melakukan rutinitasku. Makan. Tidur. Makan. Tidur lagi. Lalu makan lagi. Kemudian tidur lagi. Terus seperti itu sepanjang hidupku kawan, aku ingin istirahat sebentar dari rutinitasku Spongebob. Bantu aku kawan..! apa yang harus aku lakukan!?"_

Saat ini aku tengah di ruang tengah, sedang menonton animasi kesukaanku menunggu waktu berangkat sekolah. Spongebob Squarepants. Walau sudah aku tonton semua Episodenya _kurasa_ , aku tidak bosan untuk menonton nya kembali. Lagipula makin kesini tontonan TV semakin ngawur dan membosankan, Sinetron lah ,Gosip lah. Tontonan yang tidak mendidik semakin merajalela saat ini.

Jadi menurutku Animasi ini masih bisa di bilang aman untuk ditonton.

"Kak belum berangkat?"

"Hmm.. Oh Naruko? Belum.. lagi pula ,aku berangkat pagi atau telatpun gak ada bedanya."

Percaya atau tidak, begitulah kenyataannya. Mau berangkat sepagi atau sesiang apapun aku tidak pernah kena Sanksi. Awalnya aku cuek-cuek aja, aku telat masuk sekolah. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi heran. Bukan apa-apa ,Ketua OSIS Sekarang itu _katanya_ dari yang aku dengar ,Galaknya benar-benar mengerikan.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Ketua Osis sekaligus Seorang Atlet Taekwondo kebanggaan Konoha Gakuen. Juga murid ayahku di Dojo, tidak pernah aku dipanggil olehnya yang bahkan aku sudah beberapa kali kedapatan bolos oleh anggota Osis yang lain. Orang yang Kebetulan ketika itu aku kesiangan masuk sekolah dengan ku ketika masuk sekolah, memang ketika itu anggota Osis yang kebagian menjaga gerbang sekolah tidak langsung menegur kami. Tapi aku melihatnya menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya. Kupikir aku dicatat. Walau sesaat aku sempat heran kenapa Anggota Osis itu tersentak dan menulis dengan gemetaran. Tapi aku hiraukan.

Tetapi esoknya ,hanya orang yang bareng denganku saja yang dipanggil dan di Sanksi. Setelah itu ,dari yang aku lihat aku tidak pernah melihat dia telat lagi.

 _Mengerikan_ , pikirku.

Maksudku, _punishment_ macam apa yang membuat orang itu berubah seketika? Aku tahu setiap orang itu pasti bisa berubah, tapi secepat itu?! WTF!

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Hukuman seperti apa itu. Tetapi jika pada akhirnya aku di panggil. Yang jelas...

"Aku serahkan Hari itu pada diriku yang ada pada saat itu.."

~ML~

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak insiden _gelud_ di Taman dengan Kankurou dan temannya. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada kehidupan sekolahku kecuali Chouji yang sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Dia kini sudah mulai menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya, dan akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering mengobrol denganku.

Sekedar informasi. Dulu aku dan Chouji itu hanya sebatas _teman_ sekelas saja kalau ngobrol pun jika memang diperlukan saja. Tetapi sesekali dia memang suka mengajak ngobrol diriku. Yang ketika itu aku tidak mempunyai teman dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Beneran, maksudku aku memang tidak memiliki teman kecuali Sasuke yang memang aku sudah mengenalnya ketika masih kecil walau kami berdua juga jarang ngobrol. Itu juga Karena permintaanku sih.

Hanya Chouji dan Satu lagi Shikamaru yang memang mendekatiku ketika itu karena murni ingin berteman denganku. Bukan karena _terpaksa_ karena sekelas jadi harus berteman. Tidak begitu, mereka berbeda dari semua yang mendekatiku hanya karena terpaksa karena Sekelas.

Jadi dari sekian banyak orang yang mendekatiku hanya mereka berdua lah yang aku respon positif. Bahkan ketika banyak rumor berseliweran mengenai diriku ketika itu. Mereka berdua seakan _bodo amat_ dan tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jadi sebagai balasannya, aku akan membantu mereka jika memang sedang kesulitan. Tidak perlu menunggu berkata _minta,_ tapi aku akan _beri._

Balik lagi ke masalah mengobrol. Memang dulu Chouji suka mengajak ngobrol , tapi frekuensinya berbeda dengan yang dulu. Mungkin bisa di bilang sering. Tetapi aku tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Toh teman kan emang gitu kan?

Selain itu juga ada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini suka mengajak ku ngobrol.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Anak Konglomerat. Cerdas. Berbakat. Cantik. Supel. Ramah. Pokoknya semua konotasi baik ada padanya. Jika kau mencari istri idaman Hinata orangnya. Kau tidak akan kelaparan karena dia jago masak. Primadona Konoha Gakuen, menempati Posisi teratas dalam Top Ten Girls Konoha Gakuen.

Aku belum pernah dengar rumor buruk tentangnya selama aku bersekolah disini. Dan lalu, ada apa gerangan akhir-akhir ini dia mendekatiku?

Mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Tapi tidak berarti aku tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Bahkan aku sangat peka. Sampai hal terkecil sekalipun. Mungkin jika aku tidak peka ,Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini mendekatiku ini ,aku akan menganggapnya hal biasa. Kenapa? Karena Hinata, dia mendekatiku tidak serta merta terang-terangan mendekatiku. Bahkan lebih halus lagi. Dia sangat hati-hati dalam mendekatiku.

Awalnya dia hanya bertanya hal-hal yang berhubungan tentang Tugas kelompok yang memang kita sekelompok. Wajar kalau kami berdua mengobrol. Tetapi disanalah momentumnya. Dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mendekatiku dan tentap menjaga interaksinya senormal mungkin agar terlihat Natural. Tetapi tentunya hal itu tidak lepas dalam pengamatanku. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengetahui maksud nya, tujuannya mendekatiku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam beberapa kali ,pada saat kami ngobrol, walaupun tidak bisa disebut ngobrol sih karena aku hanya diam dan hanya menjawab. Ada satu kesalahan yang dia buat. Walaupun aku akui dia hebat tapi sayangnya aku terlalu peka. Paling tidak sekali dia membawa topik atau bertanya tentang Sasuke walaupun tidak bertanya secara langsung agar aku tidak curiga. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan lagi topik obrolan ke hal lain.

Juga salah satu faktor lainnya, ketika membawa nama sasuke dia sangat antusias mendengar dengan khidmat. Dia terlalu menggebu-gebu kurasa. Dan tentunya aku bisa langsung dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Pada akhirnya aku mendapat sebuah kesimpulan yang cukup mengejutkanku.

Dia menyukai Sasuke.

Karena itulah dia mendekatiku untuk mengetahui hal-hal tentang Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangkanya, Seorang Hyuuga Hinata menyukai seseorang terlebih pada seorang Sasuke. Dan yang membuatku semakin yakin adalah akhir-akhir ini dia malah terlihat seperti terburu-buru. _Ngebet._ Kebelet. Dan itu cukup menggangguku. Tidak – bukan aku Cemburu atau apa, tapi karena hal tersebut dia semakin gencar mendekatiku dan bertanya banyak hal. Dan itu menurutku sungguh tidak berguna sama sekali. Apaan coba tanya cuaca yang jelas-jelas cerah?

"Hey Naruto.." Tuh kan dia mulai beraksi.

"Hmm?" Aku terlalu malas melakukan sesuatu saat ini, bahkan untuk membuka mulutku. Aku hanya menggumam menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal ini, bisa bantu aku?"

Dengan malas aku melihat buku yang ia sodorkan padaku, melihat soalnya. Dan ya Matematika. Aku hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa heranku. Yang membuatku heran adalah sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalo Seorang Hyuuga ini terkenal Cerdas dan pintar, termasuk Pelajaran Eksak seperti ini. Jadi dia harusnya bisa mengerjakannya bukan? Terlebih dengan banyaknya contoh soal yang di berikan Guru tadi saat menjelaskan.

Tapi pada akhirnya aku menjelaskannya juga. Dengan singkat ,padat ,dan jelas. Dan kulihat dia juga dia memasang ekspresi tidak percaya padaku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihatnya begitu. Sepertinya dia tidak menyangka bahwa aku juga pandai dalam Matematika. Walaupun begini aku juga jago dalam Pelajaran Eksak. Tetapi bukan berarti aku menyukai itung-itungan, malahan aku enek dengan pelajaran ini. Apaan coba menghitung kapan tiga bola lampu dapat menyala secara bersamaan? Bodo amat mau pecah tu bola lampu juga, aku tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai dalam beginian."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu."

"Aku memujimu ,harusnya kau senang..!"

"Terima kasih.."

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu! Apa kau serius saat mengatakannya!?"

Entah kenapa dia malah nge _gas_. Bukannya harusnya aku yang harus seperti itu? Kau tadi meremehkanku kan? Harusnya aku yang marah kan?

Dan juga sekarang kau tidak seperti ketika dulu pertama bicara padaku. Aku heran dulu untuk berbicara padaku dari yang aku lihat kau seperti tengah berbicara dengan seorang mantan Napi. Gagap- _lah_ , bahkan lidah tergigit. Aku heran.

Tapi sekarang kau lancar jaya saja. Bahkan untuk menghinaku sekalipun.

~ML~

Normal Pov

Teng tong teng tong..

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar di sekolah terdengar. Banyak murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah berkutat dengan padatnya pelajaran. Banyak juga yang masih di lingkungan sekolah karena Ekskul yang mereka ikuti atau aktivitas lainnya seperti pacaran dan lainnya.

Sedangkan tokoh utama kita, Naruto dengan lemas ia membereskan dan memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya, sesekali ia juga menguap karena kantuk.

" _Setelah ini aku harus kerja.. malesnya~"_

"Oy.. Naruto."

"Hm..? ada apa ,Chouji?"

" _Gomen.._ Bisa kau sampaikan pada Ayame-san, aku tidak bisa bekerja untuk hari ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan." Kata Chouji sambil merapatkan telapak tangannya dan menunduk pada Naruto.

"Oh.. Oke akan kusampaikan." Jawab Naruto.

" _Arigatou_ Naruto..! kalo begitu aku duluan ya. Bye!"

Chouji pun berlari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, Naruto pun membalas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah ia melihat Chouji keluar dari kelas ia pun kembali membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya.

" _Mungkin aku akan ke kedai ramen dulu sebelum ke tempat kerja.."_ Sebenarnya itu yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi...

"Naruto..!"

Hahh...

Sepertinya dia saat ini sedang di uji oleh _Kami-sama_. Yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Hinata. Entah yang keberapa kalinya dirinya menghela nafas hari ini. Mungkin sudah 50 kali?

"Ada apa..?" Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto membalasnya tanpa melihatnya. Dirinya sudah capek hari ini..

"Pulang bareng yuk!"

Mungkin jika masih ada orang saat ini di kelas ,aku pikir akan terjadi pingsan massal. Khususnya untuk gender laki-laki. Maksudku,, _What The heck!?_ Queen Konoha mengajak seseorang pulang bareng?! Terlebih pada dirinya yang bisa di bilang murid biasa dari yang Ter-biasa!? Ingat pake Ter-! Yang berarti murid paling biasa tidak ada apapanya dengan betapa biasanya dirinya ini. Kemudian Naruto melirik kanan kirinya kemudian melihat keluar kelas seperti mencari sesuatu.

Melihat itu Hinata hanya heran. _Ngapain sih?_

"Anoo.."

"Oke aku tahu maksudmu.. jadi aku akan mempermudah ruang gerakmu mulai sekarang oke." Di jawab seperti itu Hinata jadi tambah heran. Orang nanya _kesana_ , di jawab _kesini._ Jelas dirinya agak tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"Langsung saja keintinya. Kau suka Sasuke kan?" Ketika ditana frontal seperti itu tentunya Hinata kaget dan perlahan wajahnya memerah. "K-kau ngomong apa sih..?!"

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kan? Aku akan memepermudahmu mulai sekarang. Jadi aku tanya kau Suka Sasuke kan?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia masih kaget dan jujur saja dirinya saat ini bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Terlihat seperti itu kah dirinya? Semudah itukah dirinya terlihat?_ Padahal dirinya sudah sangat hati dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya ini bahkan teman dan sahabatnyapun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Kemudian dirinya sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang lelaki yang ia anggap _bebal_ yang bertanya atau bahkan langsung menebak seseorang yang disukainya?! _What the.._ dirinya sangat shock saat ini..

"A.. A-aku."

"Oke-oke kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Dengan cepat Naruto kemudian memotongnya. Lagi pula dirinya tahu siapa yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini. Hyuuga Hinata. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi bahkan untuk mengakui perasaanya sendiri. Bahkan untuk lelaki sekelas Sasuke bung! Tanpa Hinata sadari, Naruto telah menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

"Langsung aja oke, kau tidak perlu susah payah mencari bahan obrolan denganku mulai sekarang. Sejujurnya aku sudah capek kau tahu? Kalau kau mau kau bisa langsung bertanya apa yang ingin kau tahu mengenai Sasuke tanpa harus berputar-putar dulu. Aku capek!"

Hinata saat ini terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian dia jadi malu dan penasaran. Sejak kapan kedoknya ini diketahui?

"Sejak Kau mulai bicara denganku. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Hah?

Jadi selama ini dia ngelakuin hal yang membuang-buang waktu dong. Dengan susah payah dia mencari bahan obrolan hanya untuk bisa ngobrol dengan si _kunyuk_ ini ,tetapi padahal sejak awal modusnya sudah diketahui? Entah kenapa saat ini Hinata jadi Marah dan tentunya malu.

"Umm.. anoo ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

 _ **PLAK...!**_

Tanpa Hinata sadari tangannya _bergerak_ sendiri.

.oOo.

"Langsung aja oke. Aku sekarang tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu, aku sekarang harus kerja dulu. Jadi maaf oke.. mungkin lain kali aja." Kata Naruto dengan datar ,tapi lain halnya dengan alisnya yang sedikit berkedut dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kau tahu? Jika tanganmu se-ringan ini mungkin si _Teme_ itu akan menjauhimu."

"BODO AMAT ... BAKAAA~" Swushh...

Terlihat Hinata dengan cepat lari meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini tengah terdiam sembari mmenikmati sisa-sisa _nyut-nyutan_ di pipinya.

"Itte.." walau di usap dengan pelanpun tetap aja perih. " _Aku tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.."_

"Tapi setidaknya Ia tidak akan mendatangiku lagi kan?" gumam Naruto berpikir. Mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan mulai pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor, sesekali dirinya bersiul hanya untuk sekedar membuang rasa bosan. Terlihat di depannya ada sebuah mesin minuman. Kemudian dirinya mendekatinya, memasukan beberapa koin dan tak lama sebuah minuman keluar dari mesin.

"hm?" merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping nya, dan terlihat seorang perempuan yang Naruto kenal bernama Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

" _Ngapain dia..?"_ Batin Naruto melihat sang Kaichou sedang menatapnya. Saat ini dipikirannya berseliweran kemungkinan - kemungkinan kenapa Kaichou mendatanginya saat ini sampai sesaat kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

" _Apakah hari penghakiman telah tiba?!"_ Ingat soal dirinya sering terlambat? Mungkinkah karena itu? _Shitt.._ Naruto belum siap jika itu memang benar. "Anoo.. Kaichou? Ada a-apa?" Tanyaku sebisa mungkin untuk setenang mungkin dan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Tapi ternyata Naruto malah gagap. " _Kusoo.."_

"Namikaze-kun... benar?" Naruto semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

" _Hai.."_ Naruto sekarang sudah pasrah. Dia sekarang ini hanya memanjatkan doa agar dugaannya salah.

" _Tolong aku! Kamii-sama.. tolong munculkan petir atau gajah lewat atau apapun lah bebas yang penting aku bisa pergi!"_ Makin sini makin ngelantur.

"Bisa ikut aku ke ruang OSIS?"

 _ **JDERRRR..**_

" _Selamat tinggal semua.."_

.oOo.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Di depannya ada seorang perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama Kaguya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya merutuki ke malasannya karena selalu berangkat telat. Sebenarnya dirinya kalau mau bisa saja tidak telat untuk sekolah, tetapi sekali lagi karena kemalasannya, Naruto bermalas-malasan dulu sebelum berangkat.

" _Setidaknya biarkan aku memakan ramen untuk yang terakhir kalinya."_

"Kita sudah sampai." Tak terasa ,Naruto dan Kaguya sudah sampai di depan ruang OSIS. Terlihat diatas pintu tertulis R. OSIS sebagai penanda dan Nama tempat di balik pintu tersebut.

Perlahan Kaguya membuka pintunya, entah kenapa ketika Naruto melihatnya waktu serasa melambat dan menambah kesan Horor tempat tersebut. Tak lupa juga suara deritan pintu membuat kesan horornya makin terasa.

" _Author-san ini bukan fanfict horor kan ,Cuma school life biasakan..! kan! KAN!"_

Setelah itu pintunya terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudian mereka berduapun masuk.

"Silahkan masuk."

Dengan senormal mungkin Naruto mulai melangkah kakinya memasuki ruangan yang terkenal Angker di kalangan para murid. Ketika masuk Naruto kemudian dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakangnya terlihat Kaguya menutup pintunya.

" _Mati aku.."_

Kaguya kemudian melangkah ke sebuah meja dan kemudian duduk di kursi. "Silahkan duduk disini Namikaze-kun." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di depannya.

Naruto hanya menurutinya, melangkahkan kakinya kemudian duduk di hadapan sang Kaichou dengan hanya di pisahkan sebuah meja.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Kaichou..?" Naruto memberanikan dirinya bertanya maksud dari tujuan di panggilnya dirinya kesini. Tetapi sang Kaichou tidak langsung menjawabnya, Kaguya hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan kedua tangan di silangkan di depannya.

"Ada Sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan.."

.oOo.

Di sebuah jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil pribadi sedang melaju dengan tenang. Terlihat seseorang berada di dalamnya yang kita ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah yang sedikit di tekuk. Sepertinya dirinya tengah kesal saat ini. Terbutki dengan gumaman- gumaman gak jelas yang samar-samar terdengar seperti _kuning bego! Yankee! Durian jelek!_ Dan beberapa kata yang harus di sensor.

Di bagian depan tepatnya bagian supir melihat Hinata melalui kaca spion hanya terkekeh. Sangat jarang dirinya melihat Majikannya begini. Terlebih dengan adanya sesuatu hal baru-baru ini.

"Ojou-sama ada apa..?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hinata ketus. Si supir yang mendengar jawaban ketus itu pun hanya tertawa hambar. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

Secara tak sengaja Hinata melihat nya tersenyum. "Kenapa tersenyum ,Ko-san?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyipitkan matanya. Supir yang kita ketahui bernama Ko pun tersentak ketika Hinata melihatnya seperti itu. Tetapi kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya senang bisa melihat Ojou-sama kembali seperti semula, sebelum-sebelumnya Ojou-sama terlihat murung." Kata Ko dengan sesekali terkekeh sambil melihat Hinata melalui kaca spion.

Hinata yang mendengar itu pun tersentak dan entah kenapa dia jadi murung. Melihat hal itu Ko kemudian sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. "M-maaf Ojou-sama, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menginga-"

"Tidak.. tidak apa..apa."

Ko pun jadi tidak enak melihat Majikannya kembali murung. Kemudian dia fokus kembali ke depan untuk menyetir. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata dengan pandangan sedih.

"Ojou-sama.."

.oOo.

"Huhhh... " Terlihat sang MC dalam cerita ini sedang berjalan dengan langkah gontai di lorong sekolah. Baru saja dirinya keluar dari Ruang Osis setelah berurusan dengan Kaguya. Dari raut mukanya Naruto terlihat merasa tertekan dan masih terlihat bekas jejak bulir keringat dingin di wajahnya.

 _Flashback_

" _Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." kata Kaguya pada Naruto._

 _Naruto tak berlama-lama langsung mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sebisa mungkin dirinya ingin cepat keluar dari sini._

" _Aku dengar dari anggota Osis lain, kau sering datang terlambat."_

 _Deg Deg Deg_

" _Ahh mungkin kau bisa melihat ini..." Kata Kaguya sambil menyodorkan suatu berkas pada Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan membacanya. Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya memucat._

" _Mati aku." Ucapnya dalam Batin._

 _Yang Naruto lihat saat ini adalah berkas data tentang dirinya yang datang terlambat sekolah. Dan yang paling membuatnya ketakutan adalah dari berkas itu tercatat hampir setiap hari dia terlambat. Tercatat dalam seminggu setidaknya 5x ia terlambat. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan ini! Ya walaupun dirinya mengakui kalu dirinya suka terlambat. Tapi yang membuatnya ngeri adalah ke detailannya data itu._

" _Bahkan durasi waktu keterlambatannya sampai di tulis ke mili-second nya.." Batinnya ngeri. Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang mencatat ini tapi ini seperti kau tertangkap basah nyolong pakaian dalam yang sedang di jemur. Ngeri._

" _A-aku bisa menjelaskannya."_

" _Hoo.." semakin kesini, Kaguya semakin menekan Naruto._

" _Dengan kau beralasan, aku jadi tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Biasanya orang membuat alasan untuk meringankan hukuman atau mengelaknya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Secara tidak langsung dirinya mengakuinya." Sassuga Kaicou-sama._

 _Naruto yang tidak dapat mengelak pun hanya pasrah. Sekarang dia hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak mendapat hukuman yang dapat mengganggu fisik dan mentalnya._

" _Aku belum makan ramennn!" teriaknya dalam hati._

" _Tapi.."_

" _Tapi?" bak melihat secercah cahaya di gua yang gelap, Naruto sangat penuh harap dengan kelanjutan kata tapi ini._

" _Seharusnya aku menghukummu, tetapi jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu hal maka aku akan mempertimbangkan apakah kau di hukum atau tidak." Inii.. ini kulanjutan yang ia ingin dengar ,walau dirinya agak ragu dengan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud disini._

" _A-aku harus melakukan apa Kaichou?" Mendengar itu Kaguya hanya tersenyum misterius._

" _Kau harus.."_

 _Flashback end_

"Hahh.. padahal aku sudah terbebas dari Hyuuga. Tetapi ini _ujug-ujug_ datang nge-ganti."

Hmm... sepertinya bukan hanya Hinata yang mengincar Sasuke.

.oOo.

Di sebuah trotoar di pinggiran sungai, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan. Sesekali dirinya menguap untuk menyalurkan rasa lelahnya setelah berbagai masalah menghampirinya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai lebih tepatnya pada Matahari yang terbenam, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sekedar untuk menikmati ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini.

" _Sunset_ memang mantap.." Gumamnya sambil meregangkan otot-otot tangannya ke atas.

 _Marilah seluruh rakyat Indonesia,_

 _Arahk-_

" _Moshi-moshi.."_ Ngomong-ngomong Nada tunggu yang keren, Naruto.

"Hn." Ucap seseorang dari telepon tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Jika kau menelpon hanya untuk _Hn. Hnn. Hun._ Atau apalah itu ,aku tutup."

"Hn." Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tutup-"

"Orang tua ku mengundang keluarga mu untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun pernikan mereka."

"..."

"..."

"Hn.."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn. Hn."

Bangsat! Teriak Naruto dalam hati setelah menutup telponnya. Naruto saat ini tengah kesal dengan si _Pantat ayam_ atau Sasuke ini. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal, samar-samar terlihat asap di atas kepalanya.

 _Marilah Seluruh-_

"Apa lagi!?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan? Baru juga nelpon udah nge-gas.. nanti cepat tua lohh."

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar suara dari lawan bicaranya saat ini, melihat telponnya ,terlihat Nama seseorang yang berbeda dengan orang yang menelponnya sebelumnya.

"Gaki.. cepatlah kesini! Jangan membuat mereka menunggu, mereka mulai menggila kau tahu? Mereka terus menanyakan _Mana kitsune-kun ku? Kitsune-kun tidak jadi datang?_ Aku kerepotan karenanya. Aku tidak masalah dengan para gadis yang bertanya.. _Mwehehe.. tunggu sebentar dia akan datang._ " Naruto menjauhkan telponnya ketika dirinya mendengar tawa laknat itu. "Tetapi untuk laki-laki mereka sampai mengancamku."

"Hah laki-laki?"

"Mereka dengan teman Wanitanya." Naruto Sweatdrop ketika mendengar itu. _"Mengancam seseorang untuk menyuruh mengancam seseorang."_

"Aku akan sampai dalam 5 menit, aku sudah sekitaran lokasi."

"Oke,, aku tunggu."

Setelah bejalan beberapa menit, sampailah Naruto di suatu tempat. Terlihat di depannya sebuah tempat dengan nama _Mirror._ Sebuah Pub. Bukannya masuk, Tetapi Naruto berjalan ke arah samping bangunan, menyusuri gang sempit tak lama dirinya sampai di belakang bangunan tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah sudut dan terlihat sebuah pintu disana, mengetuk pintunya. _Lho.._ bukannya ia harus kerja? Kenapa malah ke sini?

"Kenapa lama Sekali, Gaki?"

"Ahh.. ada sesuatu hal yang menghambatku."

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau sudah disini. Cepat Ganti pakaiannmu."

Karena memang dirinya juga bekerja disini.

"Oke maaf sebelumnya dan maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu. Ada beberapa kendala yang menghambat sang Dj untuk kesini, tetapi jangan khawatir dia sudah datang. Untuk tamu Pub Mirror semoga kalian menikmati penampilan dari Dj. Kitsune!"

Semuanya yang ada di pub tersebut berteriak kegirangan setelah apa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul.

"Inilah dia, Kitsune!"

Terlihat di atas _stage_ seseorang mengenakan Hoodie mentupi kepalanya juga di tambah Buf menambah kesan misterius seseorang tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

" _Saa.. Kita mulai."_

Cut~

I'm back '-')/

Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, dan juga sebelumnya maaf kalo lama up nya.

 **Selamat menunaikan ibadah Puasa bagi yang menjalankannya~**

Untuk yang masih menunggu fict ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Saya usahakan fict saya semuanya akan saya lanjutkan lagi. _Insyaallah~_

Saya mau nanya apakah per chapternya segini cukup atau terlalu sedikit? Kalo memang udah pas segini saya akan konsisteskan terus seperti ini.

Dan juga mohon Reviewnya '-')/

Flame? Bodo amat yang penting membangun dan pake Akun. Harus Gentle dong..

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Pada malam hari di sebuah apartemen , di salah satu ruangan di apartemen itu terlihat Siluet dua orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam bersama.

Salah satu dari orang tersebut adalah sang Protaganis dalam cerita ini, yang tidak lain yaitu Si _Kunyuk_ Naruto.

"Ada apa Kak..?" Tanya seseorang yang diketahui merupakan Adik dari sang Protaganis cerita ini. Uzumaki Naruko. Dirinya heran melihat kakaknya yang sedang makan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aku merasa... ada sesesorang yang memanggilku _kunyuk,_ Naruko."

Naruko hanya menatap kakaknya heran ,kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti. Toh Kakaknya memang suka kadang-kadang gak jelas seperti sekarang ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruko, kapan kau pulang? Kau tidak akan lama disini kan?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan suapan makanannya.

"Minggu ini aku akan pulang, kenapa memangnya? _Mou~_ Aku masih kangen sama kakak. Memangnya kakak tidak kangen aku?" jelas Naruko, namun tiba-tiba Naruko berhenti makan dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut ketika dia kepikiran sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan Kakak ingin mengajak perempuan kesini!? Kakak tidak sedang berselingkuh kan?!" Duga Naruko sambil memasang mimik muka tidak percaya dan perlahan terlihat di pelupuk bola mata _Sapphire_ indahnya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _S-Selingkuh?"_ Naruto sweatdrop ketika mendengar ucapan Naruko yang menurutnyaa ngawur itu. Lagi pula bagaimana dirinya mau selingkuh? Punya pacar juga tidak, Nikah apa lagi.

Jadi gimana mau selingkuh?!

Naruto berubah jadi panik ketika Naruko tiba-tiba menangis, dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekat pada Adiknya ,mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Na-Naruko tenanglah... hey .. aduhh.. hey tenanglah." _Mati aku_ lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya ketika Naruko tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Dirinya sangat panik saat ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena jika ibunya tahu, maka yaa sudah. Tamat sudah cerita ini.

Dulu Naruto pernah membuat Naruko menangis, Tidak- bukan dirinya penyebabnya. Waktu itu hanya kesalah pahaman, dan walaupun hanya kesalah pahaman itu cukup membekas dalam _Sanubarinya._ Sumpah waktu itu, Naruto sempat di jadikan tersangka oleh ibunya sebagai penyebab Naruko menangis. Hal itu berakibat pada dirinya yang dimana dilakukannya _Boikot_ terhadap ketersediaan ramennya!

"Uh.." Naruto meringis dan tertawa hambar ketika mengingatnya kembali.

Tetapi sejujurnya dirinya juga tidak merasa seperti di anak tirikan- walau memang sebenarnya memang begitu (anak angkat), tetapi beneran! Dirinya tidak merasa di asingkan. Menurut Naruto itu sudah sewajarnya sebagai ibu menenangkan anaknya yang menangis. walaupun disini dirinya dijadikan tumbal. Naruto mencoba berpikir dewasa, meskipun ketika itu dirinya masih bocah, pemikirannya sudah jauh di atas rata-rata anak seumurannya. Karena memang lingkungan yang mengharuskannya bisa berpikir dewasa.

tetapi kemudian dirinya berubah menjadi jengkel. Bukan karena tuduhan tadi, tetapi karena ketika melihat Naruko yang sedang ditenangkan oleh ibunya, dirinya bisa melihat walaupun sekilas dapat melihat Naruko menyeringai dengan apa – apaan itu Tehee~ ?

Kemudian Naruto tahu itu hanyalah akal-akalan Naruko untuk bisa menjadi _Kacung_ Naruko. Dan saat ini Naruto juga yakin , Naruko sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Namun pada akhirnya Naruto mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi karena Naruko yang makin lama malah tambah kenceng nangisnya.

"A-Ano Naruko ayolah tenanglah... aku akan melakukan apapun jadi tena-"

"Benarkah?! Kalo begitu akhir pekan kita jalan-jalan!"

"..."

Pada akhirnya Naruto menginjak lubang yang sama.

 _-Line Break_

Hari sabtu.

Bagi sebagian orang hari sabtu merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan. Karena pada hari ini orang – orang akan semakin menikmati tiap detiknya dengan senang hati yang hal itu membuat waktu tak terasa berlalu dengan cepat.

Dengan cepatnya waktu berlalu maka hal yang dinantikan pun datang, tentunya yang paling di nantikan bukan hari sabtunya tetapi hari setelahnya yaitu hari minggu. Karena itulah banyak orang yang suka cita menjalani hari sabtu ini.

Tetapi Naruto tidak terlalu memeperdulikan itu, walau dirinya sebenarnya menyukai hari minggu karena di hari itu biasanya ia akan bermalas-malasan di apartemen seharian setelah kegiatan full nya di hari – hari sebelumnya. Tetapi karena suatu hal Naruto jadi tidak terlalu menantikan hari esok yang dinantikan banyak orang itu. Mengingat kejadian tadi malam membuat ia menghela nafasnya.

Tetapi di pikir – pikir lagi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menemani Naruko besok toh karena memang karena baru seminggu ini saja Naruto bertemu lagi dengan Naruko karena setahun sebelumnya saat dirinya baru memasuki SMA dirinya memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan tinggal di apartemen. Walau sebelumnya ia sempat di tentang oleh kedua orang tuanya, tetapi Naruto berhasil meyakinkan mereka dan akhirnya di izinkan utnuk tinggal sendiri.

Naruto juga sebenarnya kangen dengan Adik tercintanya ini. Yaa mungkin besok ia akan mencoba untuk menyenangkan Adik satu – satunya itu.

"Hm?"

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah sebelum akhirnya atensinya teralihkan oleh bisikan – bisikan yang cukup mengganggunya. Dan itu seperti mengarah padanya? _itu tidak mungkin_ pikir Naruto sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Tetapi kemudian Naruto menyadari satu hal. Ketika melihat ke arah depan ternyata ada sesosok yang Naruto kenal.

" _Pantes aja."_

Bisikan – bisikan itu bukan di tujukan padanya, tapi pada orang di depannya. Di depannya ada seorang perempuan. Nishikinomiya Shion. Karena pekerjaannya seorang Aktris membuat dirinya jarang sekolah. Karena itulah saat ini terjadi kehebohan saat Shion sekolah.

Ya iya lah. Seorang aktris terkenal satu sekolah denganmu. Tentunya itu menjadi sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri. Kau bisa membanggakannya pada teman yang berbeda sekolah denganmu walau pada kenyataannya ngobrolpun belum pernah.

Dengan perlahan Naruto pun melambatkan langkah kakinya agar dapat membuat jarak dengan Shion yang ada di depannya.

Tapi dirinya tiba – tiba diam mematung, berhenti dengan wajah yang memucat ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"A-Aku ketinggalan PR ku.."

Cetar membahana.

 _-Line Break_

"Ugh..."

Di pagi hari menjelang siang, di salah satu tempat di sekolah tepatnya di kolam renang. Terlihat seseorang yang sedang berada di tengah – tengah kolam tersebut. Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dan sumpah serapah dia tujukan entah pada siapa.

Dia adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa aku itu pelupa sih?!" marahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia marah pada dirinya yang lupa membawa PR hari ini. Dan alhasil dia di hukum.

"Mana panas lagi, jam segini enaknya diem di atap sambil ngemil- UWAAANJAY!" Karena tidak fokus dengan kerjaannya pada akhirnya Naruto terpeleset dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat.

"Mak~ ..." ratapnya memanggil ibunya sembari menahan sensasi ngilu di bagian bawah.

Dengan perlahan dibantu dengan alat penggosok yang saat ini dia pakai untuk menggosok kolam Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Ya ampun, Bagian bawahku... aku.. uh..gak kuat.. ngilu." Untuk kalian yang pernah terpeleset dengan pantat yang pertama kali mendarat pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya kan? Apa lagi lokasinya kayak di WC.. dimana lantai yang keras tapi licin. Sensasinya sangat _Memoriable_ banget kan?

"Hihi.."

"Uh..?" Tiba – tiba bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Walau sekilas Naruto tidak salah dengat saat ini. Naruto mendengar cekikkikan seseorang.

" _M-Mungkinkah.. tidak – tidak itu tidak mungkin apa lagi sekarang lagi siang dan sedang panas-panasnya."_

"Hihi.." untuk yang kali ini kedengaran jelas di telinga Naruto.

Tanpa perintah si _empunya,_ badan Naruto dengan reflek berjengit dan melompat untuk melampiaskan rasa kaget dan takutnya.

"HANTUU~"

 _Slide... Brughh.._ Pandangannya pun menggelap

Ahh dia lupa kalo sekarang dirinya masih di tempat yang licin.

 _-Line Break_

" _Cepat pergi!"_

 _Di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui, terlihat 2 orang anak dengan pakaian lusuhnya sedang terengah – engah bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Naru?"_

" _Tidak apa – apa cepat pergi saja. Naru akan menyusul nanti! Jadi cepatlah."_

" _T-Tapi Aku takut."_

" _Jangan takut." Ucap seorang anak yang diketahui bernama Naruto menenangkannya._

" _Percaya pada Naru. Naru akan menyusul nanti."_

" _Naru janji?"_

" _Janji!"_

 _Keduanyapun menautkan jari kelingking nya tanda bahwa mereka membuat sebuah janji, janji yang membawa mereka pada takdir yang membuat mereka bertahan di kerasnya hidup yang harus mereka jalani._

" _Aku akan selalu menunggumu! sabahat baik ku!"_

"Huh..."

Di sebuah sekolah, tepatnya di ruang UKS. Di sebuah ranjang terdapat seorang yang terbaring dengan di temani seseorang ber- _gender_ perempuan di sebelahnya. Karena sesuatu hal akhirnya seseorang yang tertidur itupun terbangun.

"Naruto?"

"Dimana ini.."

Perempuan yang bernama Shion itu pun melihat Naruto dengan cemas setelah sebelumnya dirinyalah yang membawa Naruto kemari. Tidak- bukan dia yang membawanya, mana bisa dirinya menggotong tubuh berat Naruto. Dia tidak sekuat itu.

Waktu itu awalnya dirinya hanya ingin menyapa Naruto dan mungkin membantu Hukuman yang sedang Naruto jalani karena tidak membawa PR yang Orochimaru – _sensei_ berikan. Tapi pas dirinya sampai di kolam renang dirinya melihat Naruto terpeleset dengan tidak elit nya.

Itu membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi untungnya masih bisa ia tahan supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto Bahwa dirinya ada di belakangnya.

Tetappi walaupun sudah di tahan ,tetap masih ada suara yang keluar. Nah setelah itu malah muncul pikiran lain yang di pikirannya setelah melihat reaksi Naruto ketika mendengar suara kikikannya.

Dari yang Shion tahu Naruto takut hal – hal yang berbau mistis, dia beramsumsi bahwa Naruto menganggap Suara kikikannya barusan adalah suara Hantu. Karena dirinya gemas daan suka melihat ekpresi ketakutan Naruto maka ia dengan sengaja _melakukannya_ lagi dan berakhir dengan terpelesetnya kembali Naruto yang berakhir dengan pingsannya Naruto.

Shion pun terkaget karena melihat Naruto yang tidak kunjung bangun dan memanggil – manggil namanya tetapi tidak sahutan. Ia kemudian menghampirinya untuk melihat kondisi Naruto.

Setelah itu dirinya panik setelah tahu bahwa Naruto tengah pingsan, kemudian dirinya mencari bantuan untuk membantunya membawa Naruto ke UKS sekolah dan kebetulan di lokasi sekitar ada Guy – _sensei_ yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

Shion pun meminta bantuannya dan berakhir lah sekarang disini. Menunggu Naruto sampai siuman karena dirinya bisa di bilang penyebab dari pingsannya Naruto.

"Ini di UKS. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Sebentar aku ambilkan minum untukmu.."

Shion kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil segelas minuman hangat.

"ini.."

"Ah terima kasih.."

Dengan perlahan Naruto meminumnya sampai habis. Kemudian dia menyimpannya ke meja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.. uhh.." gumam Naruto sambil mengingat – ngingat kembali peristiwa yang membuatnya berakhir disini.

"Sebelumnya kau terpeleset di kolam saat kau membersihkannya dan membuatmu pingsan." Kata Shion menjelaskan. Naruto pun mengernyit kan alisnya mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian yang Shion ucapkan.

Sesaat kemudian wajahnya menjadi pucat kembali setealah mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya terpeleset.

Dan perubahan warna muka Naruto itu dapat di lihat oleh Shion, dengan panik shion menjelaskan bahwa suara yang Naruto dengar itu adalah suaranya.

"A-Ano Naruto.. sebenarnya suara yang kamu dengar itu adalah s-suaraku.."

"..."

"..."

"Shion..."

"ya..?"

"Baku hantam yok."

 _-Line Break_

Setelah Shion meminta maaf berkali – kali pada akhirnya Naruto memaafkannya karena Shion mengeluarkan Jurus rahasianya dan itu membuat Naruto lemah.

Pura – pura menangis.

Jujur saja , Naruto dapat membedakan apakah seseorang itu sedang berbohong atau tidak. Naruto dpat melakukannya. Tetapi ketika berhadapan dengan perempuan ini, seakan kemampuannya itu hilang begitu saja.

Ketika berhadapan Naruko juga, kemampuannya seakan lenyap. Dirinya benar – benar lemah dengan air mata perempuan. Jujur saja itu kelemahannya. Hatinya seakan berteriak utnuk jangan membuat atau membiarkan seorang perempuan menangis.

Tetapi pada akhirnya dirinya tertipu lagi. Terbukti dengan tersenyum manisnya Shion saat ini dihadapannya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan membentuk huruf V disampingnya.

"TeHe~"

"Hah.." Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah melihatnya. Lagi pula dirinya saat ini sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apa lagi _sensasi_ di bagian bawah dari Insiden di kolam renang masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Ngomong – ngomong Shion, melihat kau sudah mulai sekolah apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ya begitulah.. Untuk beberapa waktu ini aku free. Jadi aku bisa sekolah." jawab Shion.

Sekedar informasi ,Shion dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto mengenal Shion karena Orang tuanya berteman dengan Orang tuanya Shion.

Jadi waktu kecil mereka sudah kenal dan sering main bersama.

"Hey bukan kah sudah aku bilang untuk jangan terlalu dekat denganku ketika di sekolah."

Untuk beberapa alasan Naruto meminta Shion untuk tidak terlalu berinteraksi dengannnya. Mengingat di masa lalu ada sebuah _insiden._ Dan hal itu Naruto Khawatirkan akan mempengaruhi Karir Shion sebagai Aktris.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ,aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Dan aku percaya padamu."

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar itu.

"Aku hanya berjaga - jaga. Dan yang di rugikan disini adalah kau, aku tidak."

"Dan Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto meringis mengingat Shion memang memiliki sifat keras kepala yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan seingatnya Orang tuanya tidak begitu, ya setidaknya itu yang Naruto tahu.

"Oke - oke sekarang kau cepat pergi kekelasmu. Bukankah ini jam pelajaran?"

"Aku mau menemanimu.."

"Dibilangin.. Kau itu jarang masuk Sekolah. Dan saat kau punya waktu untuk Sekolah malah di pake untuk bolos. Apa kau tidak Khawatir dengan Nilaimu?" Naruto memberikan alasan logis pada Shion untuk bisa membuatnya pergi ke kelasnya. Walaupun sekilaas mungkin terlihat sepertinya dirinya mengusir Shion secara halus (memang benar sih, dirinya juga butuh istirahat.), tetapi memang dirinya peduli padanya.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu.. memangnya gak boleh ya?" dengan nada lemah dan terdengar imut Shion menjawabnya. Tak lupa dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan pandangan sedikit menunduk menambah kadar keimutannya ke level maksimal.

Naruto yakin jika saat ini Sasuke ada disini, mungkin ia akan berteriak OOC ditambah dengan kejang – kejang dan mulut berbusa.

Sekedar informasi Sasuke menyukai Shion.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan ketika mendengarnya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak peduli Naruto kemudian mengusir Shion menggunakan kedua tangannya. 'Hush.. Hush..'

"Cih.. Tidak berhasil.."

"Hm.. apa?"

Shion hanya menatap Naruto datar dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar keluar Shion berheti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun no.. baka."

Brak

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di atas ranjangnya.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya ya?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Melihat dari tingkah Shion yang seperti itu sepertinya memang begitu.

"Hahh.." menghembuskan Nafasnya pelan Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi tidur kembali dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan minta maaf padanya nanti."

Walau mungkin itu kedengarannya cukup sulit mengingat siapa orangnya. Sepertinya Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu dulu jika ingin Shion memaafkannya. Sama seperti Naruko.

Kemudian Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat sesuatu.

Tentang Sasuke yang menyukai Shion. Ya itu bukan hanya sekedar gosip atau bualan semata, tetapi itu memang kenyataannya. Karena si _empunya_ sendiri yang bilang padanya.

Sasuke cukup sering mengunjungi tempatnya hanya untuk sekedar melepas bosan dan juga Curhat? Ya curhat mengenai masalah yang tengah ia lalui. Tak terkecuali masalah cintanya.

Mengingat bagaimana wajah Si _teme_ itu ketika dia butuh saran mengenai masalah Asmaranya cukup dapat membuatnya tertawa terbahak – bahak. Naruto juga awalnya Shock ketika Si _teme_ yang tiba – tiba datang dan membutuhkan saran darinya, terlebih mengenai Asmara.

Itu cukup membuat Naruto lupa untuk bernafas (Oke mungkin itu cukup berlebihan) tapi Naruto pikir itu memang sangat mengejutkan.

Kemudian hal yang membuat Naruto kerepotan juga ada yang memanfaatkannya untuk dapat membuat seseorang itu bisa dekat dengan si _teme_ , seperti Kaichou dan juga Hyuuga.

Entah kenapa semakin banyak Cewek yang berada di sekitarnya sekarang ini. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang bisa dekat dengan Gadis – gadis yang tadi ia sebutkan itu adalah sebuah Anugerah. Banyak orang yang melakukan berbagi cara untuk dapat dekat dengan Gadis – gadis ini.

Istilahnya kayak bakal ngelakuin apa saja seperti misal walau rada – rada dianggap _sinting_ seperti ingin menjadi bangku yang sedang di duduki oleh salah satu gadis tadi. Gakpapa berat yang penting bisa dekat.

Ndasmu!

Mungkin kayaknya sebentar lagi akan ada perang Dingin untuk memperebutkan Si _teme_ ini.

Naruto ingin sekali untuk bersikap _bodo amat_ tentang ini, tetapi yaa.. mau tidak mau dirinya ikut dan diseret paksa ke tangah _pertempuran_.

.oO0Oo.

Di sebuah ranjang di UKS sekolah terlihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Terlihat dirinya beberapa kali mengigau dan sesekali terdengar tawa dari dirinya.

"Hm.. hehe.. Ramen." -_-

Ya seseorang itu adalah Naruto. Sepertinya dia kebablasan tidur sampai sore, dapat diketahui dengan masuk nya sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat masuk lewat jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Uh..."

Sedikit meringis ,tidur Naruto sedikit terganggu karena Sinar matahari.

Perlahan dia membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah mata Saphire birunya menatap langi – langit putih diatasnya.

Dengan perlahan dia bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang sebelum dirinya terkejut melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 4 sore. Itu berarti Sekolah sudah bubar.

"Bodo amat lah.." mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, kemudian Naruto bangkit dari duduknya menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya.

"Halo tamvan." Timbul sisi narsisnya ketika Naruto sedang bercermin, tak lupa dirinya mengedipkan matanya dan menunjuk dirinya melalui cermin.

 _Trakk.._

"A-Are..?"

Dengan misterius tiba – tiba Cermin tersebut retak.

 _-Line Break_

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali dia menguap karena efek dari tidur panjangnya tadi.

Di tengah jalannya, Naruto sedang berpikir untuk meminta maaf pada Shion. Tetapi yang jadi masalahnya tidak semudah itu untuk meminta maafnya.

Paling tidak harus ada yang di _korbankan._ Terserah apa itu yang penting itu berhubungan dengannya.

"Owh.." Naruto memukul pelan telapak tangannya ke bawah ketika teringat sesuatu.

Tiba – tiba Naruto mendapat sebuah cara untuk meminta maaf pada Shion. Cara yang dia pikir sangat efisien.

Besok dirinya sama Naruko akan jalan – jalan kan? Naruto bisa mengajak Shion sekalian sebagai permintaan maafnya. Bukankah itu hebat?! Maksudnya disini awalnya kan kenapa Naruto bisa berakhir dengan Jalan – jalan bersama Naruko karena meminta maaf padanya kan, dan sekarang Dia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Shion.

Bukankah keduanya bisa diselesaikan dengan satu cara dan satu waktu?

Seperti kata pepatah melempar satu batu kena 2 perkutut?

Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan dirinya sampai di kelasnya. Kelasnya sudah mulai sepi tinggal beberapa orang lagi yang ada di kelasnya. Termasuk seseorang yang ia kenal, Chouji, Shikamaru dan si _teme._

"Owhh.. Naruto dari mana saja kau? Kau tidak masuk semenjak di hukum Orochi- _sensei_."

"Aku tepar, makanya aku istirahat di UKS."

"Ck... _Mendokusai naa_."

Chouji hanya mengangguk - angguk paham sedangkan Shikamaru seperti biasa menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh yaa.. Chouji untuk bulan ini Ayame- _san_ bilang kita di liburkan dulu dan untuk gaji bulan ini langsung dibayarkan. Tokonya mau tutup untuk sementara."

"Hm? Kenapa di liburkan?"

"Dari yang aku dengar pemiliknya mau liburan dulu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, duit masuk tapi gk kerja. Aku semakin betah saja bekerja." Ucap Chouji dengan senangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Naruto." Pamit Chouji pada Naruto ,Naruto hanya mengangguk saja meresponnya.

"Ayo Shikamaru.."

"Hm.. Hoamm." Dengan menguap lebar Shikamaru mengikuti Chouji di dari belakanngya.

Kini di kelas hanya tinggal sasuke dan Naruto saja setelah bebrapa orang tadi kluar setelah Chouji.

Hening menghiasi kelas itu. Hanya suara Tas dan alat – alat tulis yang sedang di bereskan oleh keduanya.

"Ck.. ditinggal bentar pulpen udah gk ada. Asw." Rutuk kesal Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa gk masuk." Ucap Sasuke

Naruto tidak meresponnya dan tetap memberskan barang – barangnya. Naruto sedang kesal dan terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm..."

"Aku dengar Shion masuk lagi.."

"Terus? Apa peduliku?"

"Aku yang peduli.."

Tiba – tiba Naruto berhenti dalam acara membereskan barang – barangnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

Kemudian dirinya menutup mulutnya tak lupa raut wajah terkejut yang terlihat sangat jelas dibuat – buat sebagai respon dari ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Akhirnya k-kau menyukai perempuan.. sebagai temanmu aku turut senang mendengarnya, kawan." Kata Naruto terharu sambil mengambil air mata buayanya.

"Aku masih normal BGSD!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak setelahnya. Karena memang dirinya sangat jarang melihat Si _teme_ yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi kini sedang memerah tersipu.

"Cih.. nyesel aku memberi tahumu."

"Hahaha... jangan baper lahh, bawa santuy aja bro." Ucap Naruto sambil mennepuk – nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kuy balik."

Sasuke tidak merespon dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kelas.

"Oii.. tunggulah.."

"..."

Naruto bergegas menyusul sasuke. Setelah sampai Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Kau ini.. bisa santuy dikit gk sih?"

"Tolongg! Siapapun tolong ak-"

Keduanya tiba – tiba terdiam ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang yang berada di lantai atas mereka.

"Suara itu..."

Ketika Sasuke masih mencerna dan mengidentifikasi suara itu, Naruto sudah melesat kedepan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

" _Shion!"_

.o0O0o.

Hari sabtu.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu hanya hari biasa seperti hari – hari lainnya. Tetapi tidak bagi seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah berjalan dan bersenandung kecil dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Nishikonomiya Shion. Seorang gadis umum seperti biasa. Tetapi yang membedakan dirinya dengan yang lain ialah pekerjaan nya sebagai seorang Aktris. Menjadi seorang Aktris adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

Dan kini ia sudah meraihnya. Tentunya itu sangat membahagiakan bukan?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terus tersenyum saat ini. Tetapi karena saat ini ia sedang akan menuju sekolah.

Bukan sekolahnya yang membuatnya tersenyum tapi sesorang yang ada di sekolahnya. Yaitu temannya, lebih tepatnya Teman masa kecilnya.

Teman. Status yang membuatnya bisa dekat dengan seseorang tersebut. Dirinya merasa cukup dengan status tersebut. Tetapi lain lagi dengan hatinya yang ingin lebih dari itu.

Hatinya berontak ingin lebih dari itu.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja itu karena ia mencintainya. Cinta yang berawal dari kekaguman yang tumbuh sejak awal – awal pertemuan dengan nya, yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

Awalnya ia menganggapnya itu hanya Cinta monyet. Cinta masa kecil yang lama kelamaan itu akan hilang sendirinya. Cinta yang ia anggap bukan sebuah cinta dalam artian khusus, hanya sekedar perasaan dirinya saat masih kecil.

Tetapi masalahnya perasaan itu kian membludak. Dan puncaknya pada saat SMP ketika terjadi sebuah _insiden_ dan hal itu membuat dirinya menjadi yakin akan perasaannya saat itu.

Yaitu itu memang sebuah Cinta.

Shion kemudian semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika memasuki Sekolahnya. Dan hal itu tentunya membuat nya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tetapi dirinya seakan tidak menyadari dan terus berjalan menghiraukan semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya saat ini.

Dirinya saat ini hanya berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Tak lama pelajaran pertama dimulai. Saat proses belajar – mengajar sedang berlangsung tak sengaja dirinya melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan di lorong di depan kelasnya sedang membawa alat bersih - bersih dengan susah payah.

Seorang pemuda dengan ciri khas yang mencolok dengan Rambut berwarna kuning yang mencolok. Seseorang yang saat ini menjadi alasan kenapa ia semangat untuk sekolah.

Seseorang yang ia Cintai.

"Sensei! Saya Izin ke belakang."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari gurunya yang saat ini mengajar di kelasnya, dirinya bergegas keluar menyusul seseorang yang beberapa waktu lalu berjalan melewati kelasnya.

Dari yang ia lihat tadi, pemuda itu membawa alat bersih – bersih.

Selang beberapa saat Shion kemudian terkikik ketika memikirkan penyebab kenapa pemuda itu sampai bisa membawa Alat – alat itu segitu banyaknya.

Dari yang tadi ia lihat kelas yang menjadi kelas pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dimasuki oleh seorang sensei yang di kenal dengan Kedisiplinannya, yaitu Orochi- _sensei._

Dari situ ia berasumsi bahwa pemuda berambut kuning itu melakukan sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya mendapat hukuman dari senseinya itu.

Dari yang Shion tahu WC ada di sebelah kanan kelasnya tepatnya di ujung lorong ini. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak menuju sana. Itu berarti saat ini pemuda pirang itu ada di..

" _Kolam renang._ "

Tak berlama – lama dirinya berlari – lari kecil menuju tempat yang sedang ia pikirkan barusan.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai dan ia melihat seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengerutu di tengah – tangah kolam yang kosong sedang di bersihkan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut.

Dirinya kemudian terkikik kembali melihatnya. Ketika mendengar suara kikikannya pemuda pirang tersebut bereaksi. Tetapi kemudian pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya ketika melihat _Over Reaction_ pemuda pirang tersebut.

" _Dasar Naruto-kun itu.. di siang bolong gini mana ada hantu.. bakaa._ "

Dengan sengaja ia terkikik kembali dan seperti dugaannya pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu ketakutan dan hal itu membuatnya terpeleset dan kemudian terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat itu Shion menjadi panik dan menghampiri Naruto.

" _Sepertinya aku kelewatan_."

 _-Line Break_

"Baka.. Bakaa.. Bakaaa! Naruto- _kun_ no Baka!"

Saat ini Mood Shion buruk. Dimana kini dia melampiaskannya dngan menghentak – hentakan kakinya ke lantai sambil tetap melangkah pulang karena waktu sekolah telah usaai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi karena memang Shion bisa di bilang pulang terlambat karena harus menghadap guru untuk membicarakan soal Sekolah dan pekerjaanya sebagai Aktris. Dan itu cukup memakan waktu.

Dan tentu saja Mood yang sebelumnya telah _Down_ setelah bertemu dengan seseorang di UKS yang menjadi alasannya untuk sekolah malah tambah _Down_ setelah berdiskusi dengan Guru.

" _Aku akan membuatnya membayar semua ini!"_

Sekelebat beberapa pikiran rencana bermunculan di kepalanya saat ini. Rencana yang tentunya untuk seseorang yang membuat mood nya jelek saat ini.

"!"

Dengan cepat Shion menoleh ke belakang nya ketika perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu di belakangnya saat ini.

Dirinya yakin ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak keluar dari kelasnya tadi.

Awalnya ia hiraukan dan menganggapnya itu hanya perasaan paranoidnya saja. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan itu semakin jelas dan membuatnya gelisah.

Dan ketika melihat ujung lorong di sbelah kanan tepatnya di depan salah satu pintu kelas, ia melihat dengan jelas ujung sepatu orang.

Dan seketika itu juga Ia berlari secepat mungkin.

"Tolongg! Siapapun tolong ak-"

"!"

Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang membekapnya dan membawanya pergi.

~ML~

Ketika Shion membuka matanya yang tadinya di tutup oleh seseorang, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cahaya matahari sore dari jendela yang menyilaukan mata yang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

Dan ketika ia sudah membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ,Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membawanya paksa , kalau lecet bagaimana hah!?" Ucap seseorang itu.

"Maaf, tapi jika tidak begini dia tidak akan mau kesini."

"Ck.. Terserahlah." Pria itu kemudian menghiraukannya lalu mulai melihat ke arah Shion. Dan kemudian tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau semakin Cantik saja ..Hime."

Sedangkan Shion hanya bergetar ketakutan dan panik ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"K-Kau..

~TBC

Hiya – Hiya Bersambung :v

Pertama yang ingin saya ucapkan yaitu Maaf untuk Update yang cukup lama. Dan sesuai dengan permintaan kalian saya tambahkan Word nya. Segini cukupkah? Atau masih kurang juga?! Capek Mhamank tu nulis.

Hargailah Saya dengan mereview, kritik dan sarannya, flame bodo amat saya tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Untukrencana fict ini kedepannya saya berpikir untuk di ubah menjadi Crossover x DxD.

Kenapa? Karena ada beberapa character yang saya pikir tidak cocok jika mengambil dari Anime Naruto itu sendiri. Kurang srek gitu rasanya. Kayak ada yang kurang gitu.

Jadi intinya untuk chapter depan fict ini akan berubah jadi Cross x DxD.

Uuuu~ dasar author gak Konsist! Dasar gak becus! Kan banyak Chara di Anime Naruto! Kenapa jadi Cross?! Dasar sampah!

Semua Flame akan saya terima dengan lapang dada ,itu pun jika membangun.

Come to papa boy~ I don't care with you!

Dan juga untuk yang membaca ulang fict ini karena mungkin saking lamanya up jadi lupa jalan ceritanya, saya mengubah umur Naruto ketika pertama bertemu dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Namikaze itu saat umur 6 tahun (sebelumnya 4 tahun) karena saya pikir umur 4 tahun itu agak mustahil untuk berpikir kabur dari panti asuhan. Ketika saya membaca ulang saya jadi heran sendiri, kok bisa saya berpikiran anak 4 tahun punya pikiran untuk kabur? Akhirnya saya ubah jadi saat umurnya menginjak 6 tahun udah agak gedean tuh udah termasuk anak SD. Pikirannya udah mulai liar, dan mulai ada keinginan untuk berontak.

Itu juga diperkuat dengan mental Naruto yang memang dipaksa untuk berpikir dewasa. Berpikir sebab akibat dari perbuatannya.

Jadi Kabur deh~

Oke mungkin segitu dulu, Next Chap udah mulai muncul masalah, dan beberapa kejadian di masa lalu akan terkuak.

Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Ketika Shion membuka matanya yang tadinya di tutup oleh seseorang, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah cahaya matahari sore dari jendela yang menyilaukan mata yang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

Dan ketika ia sudah membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ,Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membawanya paksa , kalau lecet bagaimana hah!?" Ucap seseorang itu.

"Maaf, tapi jika tidak begini dia tidak akan mau kesini."

"Ck.. Terserahlah." Pria itu kemudian menghiraukannya lalu mulai melihat ke arah Shion. Dan kemudian tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau semakin Cantik saja ..Hime."

Sedangkan Shion hanya bergetar ketakutan dan panik ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"K-Kau.."

Shion hanya bisa mematung diam saat ini.

"Siapa ?"

"..."

"..."

Tensi yang semula memanas tiba – tiba secara drastis menurun. Bahkan orang yang yang saat ini menjadi lawan bicara Shion hanya terdiam terkejut dengan membuka rahangnya lebar – lebar.

"Uhh.. Haha – Hahahahaha..."

Orang itu pun tiba – tiba tertawa dengan keras seakan sedang melihat acara komedi. Sedangkan shion yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian tawa nya mereda dengan tersenyum, sembari menopang dagu dia memandang pada Shion.

"Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu, sekarang kau memiliki selera humor yang tinggi, Hime.."

Shion saat ini hanya bisa terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Berpikir mengenai kenapa orang di depannya ini ada disini.

Seharusnya dirinya dan orang ini berbeda sekolah, Shion pun mengerutkan dahinya ketika memikirkan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan.

"Ahh.. mengenai kenapa aku bisa berada di sekolah ini, sudah satu minggu aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Alasannya? Harusnya kau sudah tahu bukan ?"

Tanpa di beri tahupun Shion mengerti. Alasannya karena di sekolah ini ada dirinya. Melihat ke sekelilingnya dirinya bisa melihat di ruangan ini atau lebih tepatnya di dalam kelas, ada 3 orang termasuk orang yang saat ini berbicara dengannya.

Dan hal ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Itu jelas bukan, di kelas dengan orang – orang yang di dalamnya tidak ia kenal kecuali satu orang di depannya ini. Terlebih dirinya adalah seorang perempuan, bukannya situasi ini bisa dibilang membahayakannya ?

Di tambah lagi saat ini Sekolah sudah bubar manjadikan saat ini sekolah benar – benar sepi.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa padamu. Aku menjaminnya, kau bisa memegang ucapanku..."

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Shion, Orang itu mencoba menenangkan Shion.

Mendengar itu pun Shion bisa sedikit santai, dan kembali berbicara pada orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu.. Vali."

Orang yang bernama Vali ini pun kembali tersenyum meananggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan kepadanya.

"Aku hanya rindu dan ingin bertemu padamu. Apakah tidak boleh ?"

"Dengan membekapku dan membawaku secara paksa kesini? Katakan padaku, rindu dari mananya hal itu ?"

Mendengar itu Vali kemudian memicingkan matanya pada orang yang tadi membawa Shion kemari.

Sedangkan orang yang saat ini menjadi target dari pelototan Vali hanya cuek menyender tembok sambil memotong kukunya.

Fuuhh..

Sesekali dirinya meniup kukunya dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan dengan merenggangkan jari – jarinya melihat kukunya.

"Hmm.. kelihatannya Oke."

Merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dirinya melihat sekitar dan berhenti pada Vali yang melihatnya marah.

"Apa?"

Dengan kemarahan yang bisa meledak kapan saja, Vali menatap bikou buas. Dengan tangan mencengkram meja yang saat ini dia duduki, sekilas kau bisa melihat retakan pada meja tersebut menandakan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh orang bernama vali ini tidak main – main.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian dirinya memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya meredakan amarahnya.

Dan hal itu di lihat oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Dan mereka semua terkejut! Terlebih bagi orang yang baru saja menjadi target kemarahan Vali.

Bikou. Nama lelaki yang menjadi target amarah Vali sangat terkejut. Bisa di lihat dari raut mukanya dengan rahang menggantung dan mata yang membola. Dirinya benar – benar terkejut saat ini.

Bikou sudah tahu luar dalam orang yang bernama Vali ini. Dan dari apa yang yang dia tahu, Vali bisa ia masukan kedalam golongan orang – orang _Bar Bar_. Kedengarannya berlebihan, tetapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dirinya sudah mengenal Vali sejak SMP kelas 1.

Vali tipe – tipe orang yang dimana adu jotos adalah pilihan pertama. Setidaknya negosiasi atau semacamnya tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Apapun masalahnya, _Pukulan_ solusinya.

Jadi saat ini, dirinya benar – benar _Shock_ melihatnya.

"V-Vali.. kau Vali kan ?!"

"Berisik! Dasar monyet botak!"

"G-Gahk..!"

Walau agak nyelekit mendengar ledekan Vali, dirinya benar – benar tidak bisa marah. Bukan berarti Ia tidak berani melainkan keterkejutannya mengalahkan amarahnya.

Satu orang lagi yang sama terkejutnya dengan Bikou yaitu Arthur. Seorang blasteran Jepang. Sama seperti Bikou, dirinya sudah mengenal Vali sejak kelas 1 SMP.

Arthur benar – benar tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang barusan terjadi di depan matanya. Berkali kali dia mengucek matanya sekedar memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah lihat.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu Hime. Mewakili si monyet botak ini aku minta maaf."

"Hey !"

Bikou yang dari tadi di sebut – sebut 'Monyet Botak' oleh Vali berteriak protes. Hanya karena dirinya menyukai Pisang bukan berarti dirinya Monyet kan?!

Shion yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Tidak meng'iya'kan juga tidak merespon penolakan.

"Langsung saja. Aku membawa mu kemari karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu."

Mengatakan itu Vali menatap lurus Shion dengan intens.

Shion meresponnya dengan bergerak tidak nyaman dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dan memeluk perutnya.

"Apa maumu."

"Jadilah Kekasihku."

"Aku menolak."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Bikou dan Arthur memandang tidak percaya Shion yang menolak mentah – mentah Vali.

Mereka akui Vali memang bukan lelaki Baik – baik. Bahkan di SMP Vali terkenal dengan Titlenya sebagai Playboy.

Bahkan baru Seminggu pindah sekolah disini dia sudah berkencan dengan beberapa perempuan. Jadi bisa dikatakan Vali itu temasuk kedalam _Ikemen_. Jangan lupakan latar belakang keluarganya yang seorang pengusaha di bidang properti.

Bisa di bilang dia sempurna minus dengan sikap dan prilakunya yang mereka akui menyebalkan.

Jadi bisa di bilang seorang Vali di tolak adalah hal yang hampir tidak mereka bayangkan. Ini merupakan kejadian langka.

Di lain sisi ,Vali yang saat ini baru saja di tolak. Hanya terkekeh pelan seakan dirinya sudah menduga kejadian ini.

"Sudah kuduga tidak akan semudah itu." Vali menatap kembali Shion. Vali mengenal Shion sejak SMP. Dirinya sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak pandangan pertama. Terdengar Klise memang tetapi begitulah adanya.

Lalu kenapa dirinya malah berkencan dengan perempuan lain?

Anggap saja hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dirinya tidak benar – benar serius melakukannya. Itu hanya semata – mata hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal. Jika itu hanya jawaban spontan tak berdasar. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku bertindak _lebih jauh_."

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di sisipi sedikit _ancaman_ ,Shion sedikit ketakutan dan mengambil satu langkah mundur kebelakang.

"I-Itu karena.."

"Karenaa.. ?"

Tiba – tiba dirinya membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang cuek, dingin kadang – kadang menyebalkan dan sering membuatnya kesal. Seseorang memiliki rambut pirang Spike berantakan dengan wajah yang selalu memndang sekitarnya bosan.

Lelaki yang sudah mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna.

"K-Karena aku sudah memiliki Kekasih !" Dengan setengah berteriak Shion mengatakannya. Tangannya megepal di dada menahan gejolak dihatinya, wajah memerah sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah menahan malu.

" _Kenapa aku mengatakannya sambil memikirkannya!"_ Teriak Shion di dalam hatinya. Ahh.. _Tsundere_ memang mebingungkan.

"Hahahahaha.." mendengar itu Vali tertawa.

"Hime.. aku sudah melihatmu sejak lama. Dan aku tahu kau sedang sendiri saat ini. Bahkan bisa aku katakan kau belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Jangan berbohong kepadaku !"

"T-Tidak aku tidak berbohong."

"Kalau begitu Buktikan dan siapa orangnya !"

"I-Itu.."

Shion saat ini tengah kebingungan. Apa lagi dirinya harus membuktikannya.

 _BRAK!  
_

"SHION !"

Di tengah kebingungan yang melandanya ,tiba – tiba pintu kelas di buka secara paksa dari luar. Terlihat dua orang tengah berlari masuk ke dalam kelas.

"APA YANG TERJADI ?!"

Semua yang di dalam kelas kaget dan terdiam melihat siapa yang masuk. Sedang Shion yang memang mengenal dua orang baru saja memasuki kelas masih belum ngeh dan bingung.

Sesaat kemudian ,seakan menjawab kebingungannya. Shion dengan cepat mendekati dua Orang yang di ketahui bernama Naruto dan Sasuke. Reflek ia meraih tangan Naruto dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto.

"Aku berpacaran dengan dia!"

"Eh..?"

.o.0.o.

Naruto kini berada dalam posisi yang tidak ia mengerti. Dirinya saat ini tengah kebingungan. Awalnya Ia dan Sasuke mendengar seseorang yang berteriak minta tolong yang ia kenali berasal dari Shion.

Karena itulah Ia dan Sasuke segera berlari menuju asal suara tersebut dan itu membawanya ke tempat ini. Dan benar saja disini ia melihat Shion bersama dengan 3 orang yang tidak ia kenali.

"APA YANG TERJADI !"

Tetapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat dirinya nge- _blank_ dan mengeluarkan suara bodoh tidak mengerti.

"Aku berpacaran dengan dia!"

"Ehh..?"

Tunggu dulu, dirinya tidak mengerti situasinya saat ini. Bahkan bisa dirinya lihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tidak percaya saat ini.

"Ada apa ini.. apa yang kau katakan Nishikinomiya – san. Aku tidak mengerti ?!"

Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengatakan ketidakmengertiannya terhadap situasi ini.

"Geh.. Hahahaahaha..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berada di depannya. _Siapa orang stress ini?_ Pikirnya. Saat ini tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu ,jadi dia merasa aneh terhadap orang ini.

"Hime.. jika kau mau berbohong kepadaku setidaknya buatlaah kebohongan yang berkualitas dan dapat meyakinkanku." Vali kemudian tertawa kembali.

"Maksudku coba lihat dia! Si culun cupu pirang ini, cara berpakaiannya yang membosankan. Hanya karena dia yang tiba – tiba datang kau jangan lagsung mengaku – ngaku bahwa dia pacarmu!"

Naruto yang saat ini memang masih belum memahami situasinya hanya diam tidak menanggapi hinaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Lagipula memang kenyataannya begitu. Cara dia berpakaian dan jika di lihat secara sekilas mungkin bisa dikatakan jika ada seseorang melihatnya, Naruto yakin orang itu akan langsung nge _Judge_ dia siswa normal pada umumnya dalam artian tidak mencolok dan terlihat membosankan.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian dirinya dikejutkan dengan orag itu dengan cepat mendekat ke arahnya dan melancarkan sebuah tendangan horizontal pada kepalanya.

 _BUAGH!_

Naruto bergeming diam ditempatnya menatap lurus mata orang yang melancar kan serangan itu kepadanya. Bisa dirinya rasakan hembusan angin yang diakibatkan oleh tendangan tersebut menerpa sisi kepala yang seharusnya menjadi target tendangan tersebut.

" _Dia benar – benar serius melakukannya."_ Batin Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Tetapi saat ini tendangannya tidak bisa mengenai target atau bahkan hanya sekedar meyentuhnya saja tidak. Itu karena Serangan barusan berhasil di hentikan oleh Seseorag yang tidak jauh berada di dekatnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Bisa kau turunkan kaki mu itu?"

Sasuke saat ini tengah mencengkram kaki orang itu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia berhasil menghentikan tendangan tersebut.

"Hm?" melihat tendangannya berhasil di hentikan dengan mudah. Membuat dia sedikit penasaran dengan lelaki yang berhasil menahannya. Meskipun begitu dirinya tidak heran juga karena memang dirina tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

" _Yaah.._ Kau berhasil menghentikannya. Dan apa maksudku melakukannya? Aku kesal padanya."

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika orang yang kau suka menggandeng tangan seorang lelaki? Terlebih itu dilakukan di depannya? Wajar jika ia meresponnya dengan _Kaki melayang._

"Kau.." Setelah sedikit lebih lama melihat orang yang menghentikan tendangannya, vali merasa tidak asing dengan orang ini.

"Ahh.. kau yang waktu itu di kejuaraan Nasional. Kalau tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

Mendengar yang mendengar itu mengerutkan alisnya. Kejuaraan Nasional? Dirinya memang mengikuti kejuaraan Nasional tahun lalu walau ia tidak memenangkankannya dan kalah di semi final.

Dan orang ini tahu dirinya dari Turnamen itu, itu berarti dia juga ada disana. Sesaat kemudian dirinya mengingat sesuatu tentang lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau Vali?" Sasuke mengingatnya orang yang bernama Vali ini juga seorang peserta turnamen itu dan juga kalah di semi final sama sepertinya.

"Ya kau benar." Sedikit melunak kemudian vali menatap Shion.

"Hey kau. Aku tidak peduli kau mau menendang ku atau semacamnya. Tapi setidaknya kau harus melihat situasi terlebih dahulu, ada seorang perempuan disini yang bisa terluka akibat perbuatanmu barusan."

Mengalihkan arah pandangnya Vali kembali menatap Naruto yang berbicara kepadanya. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

"Keh.. untuk seorang Normies nyalimu boleh juga."

"Normies..?" Di dalam hati, Naruto tertawa terbahak - bahak saat ini. _Seandainya dia tahu._

Di lain sisi Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan konfrontasi yang terjadi di depannya.

" _Seekor kadal mencoba menggigit ekor naga, heh."_ Apa dia bodoh? Batinnya bertanya pada Vali. Ahh.. itu bukan salahnya karena Sasuke tahu Vali tidak tahu sisi lain dari Naruto.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Shion, pirang."

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan hal itu? Itu bukan urusanmu kan? Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Dengan nada datar Naruto menjawabnya. Seakan – akan tekanan yang Vali berikan tidak berarti apa – apa padanya.

Mendengar itu Vali melotot marah pada Naruto. Dirinya menatap Intens Naruto dan dari apa yang ia lihat tidak ada ketakutan dalam diri orang yang saat ini ia tekan.

Ketenangannya benar – benar luar biasa, dan itu sedikit mengganggunya. Sesaat kemudian Vali menyipitkan matanya. Orang ini, dia seperti tidak asing dengan orang ini.

"Kau.."

Naruto menaikan alisnya heran. Dari reaksinya, Naruto lihat orang yang bernama Vali ini seperti mengenalnya. Tapi seingatnya dia tidak pernah melihat atau bahkan mengenalnya.

"Ada apa?" Vali tak menjawabnya tetapi malah menyeringai senang.

"Tidak. Aku cuma kepikiran sesuatu yang menarik?" Naruto tetap diam. Walau di dalam hatinya dia waspada. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Baiklah pirang aku akan mencoba melakukan penawaran padamu. Bisakah kau menjauh dari Shion, selamanya?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Naruto hanya diam saja. Secara garis besar sekarang ini ia mulai mengerti situasinya. Cukup mudah dirinya untuk memahaminya.

Merasakan sesuatu dilengannya, Naruto bisa melihat Shion semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada lengannya. Memejamkan matanya, Naruto menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku rasa.. itu mustahil." Ucap Naruto sedikit meringis tersenyum kecut. Melihat seseorang, orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraannya saat ini terkenal dengan kekeras – kepalaannya. Di tambah akhir – akhir ini Shion semakin lengket padanya.

"Juga aku tidak melihat keuntungan untuk ku jika aku melakukannya."

Vali memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian dirinya meyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu." Vali kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Naruto dan pergi keluar kelas. Tepat sebelum keluar kelas, Vali berhenti dan melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ahh satu hal lagi, besok lusa aku punya _Hadiah_ untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya, Namikaze Naruto – san~." Dengan tersenyum miring Vali mengakhiri kontaknya dengan Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas di ikuti Bikou dan Arthur dibelakangnya.

.o.0.o.

Setelah kepergian Vali, di dalam kelas Naruto ,Shion dan Sasuke masih terlihat berada disana.

"Jadi.. bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi Shion?" Secara garis besar setidaknya Naruto sudah memahaminya. Tapi untuk lebih lanjutnya Naruto belum mengerti. Jadi Naruto membutuhkan penjelasan Shion saat ini. Juga fakta bahwa orang yang bernama Vali ini mengetahui Namanya sedikit mengganggunya.

"Dan juga kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang, lagipula si Uban itu sudah pergi."

"Ehh !"

Terkejut, Shion buru –buru melepaskan dekapannya. Shion lupa kalau saat ini ia masih mendekap Naruto. Rasa kecewa sedikit muncul ketika dirinya harus melepaskannya. Jujur saja ini membuatnya nyaman.

"M-Maaf.. hehe." Naruto hanya menatap bosan Shion. Dirinya yakin ia akan terseret masalah yang merepotkan.

"Secara singkat. Dia adalah Vali, teman SMP ku dulu." Jelas Shion mengawali penjelasannya.

"Teman SMP?" tanya Naruto heran. Seingatnya dulu tidak ada yang namanya Vali.

"Maksudku teman SMP saat aku masih di Kuoh." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, dirinya baru sadar Shion adalah siswa pindahan ke SMP nya dulu.

"Sejak SMP dia menyukaiku dan terus menerus mendekatiku. Dan aku menolaknya. Tetapi walau begitu dia malah semakin tertarik padaku dan itu menggangguku. Akhirnya ,saat aku kelas 3 aku pindah ke SMP yang sama dengan mu." Shion mengehala nafasnya mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Dari sini Naruto mulai menangkap benang merahnya.

"Bisa aku simpulkan si uban ini pindah ke Konoha Gakuen ini karena mngejarmu. Benar begitu?" Shion mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan kau menjadikanku kambing hitam dengan berpura – pura menjadi pacarmu agar dia berhenti mengejarmu. Benar begitu?"

"Tehe~ "

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal. Dia dimafaatkan disini, itu kesimpulan yang dia dapatkan saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak si Teme saja yang kau jadikan Pacar?! Jika kau tadi melakukannya aku yakin dia tidak akan mengejarmu lagi, setidaknya untuk sementara." Ucapnya sambil melirik Sasuke.

Melihat siapa Sasuke aku yakin si Uban ini tidak akan mendekati Shion. Dia punya _Power_. Setidaknya si Uban ini akan berpikir dua kali untuk mendekati Shion. Juga sebenarnya ada maksud terselubung kenapa dia tiba – tiba membawa nama Sasuke.

Dengan mengedip – ngedipkan sebelah matanya dengan cepat seperti orang _cacingan_ , Naruto mengirim kode pada Sasuke. _Ini kesempatanmu bodoh!_

Mengerti dengan itu Sasuke tersentak.

"Aku tidak keberatan membantumu." Dengan mempertahankan wajah stoicnya Sasuke menawarkan Bantuannya.

"I-Itu karena tadi aku reflek dan kebetulan kau yang dekat denganku." Ucap Shion beralasan.

"Lagipula ini sudah terlanjur. Jika sekarang aku tiba - tiba mengaku Sasuke adalah Pacar ku bukannya itu terlihat jelas jika kita sedang berbohong?"

Itu ada benarnya. Mau bagaimanapun juga dirinya sudah masuk kedalam lubang, mau keluarpun ia sudah terlajur basah. Mau tidak mau Naruto sudah ambil bagian di masalah ini.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang, hari sudah sore."

.o.0.o.

Di jalanan kota Konoha ,dipersimpangan terlihat sebuah Mobil ber merk BMW tengah melaju pelan. Di dalamnya terlihat dua orang berbeda gender tengah mengobrol. Mereka adalah Shion dan Sasuke.

Sebelumnya mereka bertiga bersama Naruto. Tapi kemudian Naruto memisahkan diri karena katanya dia akan pergi ke tempat kerja. Dengan sedikit menggoda Sasuke ,Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengantarkan Shion.

Dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke menjengkelkan, Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Shion."

Karena dari tadi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan ,Sasuke inisiatif memulai percakapan.

"Hmm..?" sedikit tidak tertarik Shion membalasnya. memandang ke luar, Shion menghela nafasnya lelah. Hari yang melelahkan pikirnya. Berbagai masalah mulai menghampirinya saat ini.

"Langkah yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

Sesaat kemudian Shion tersenyum kecil. Yah meskipun hari ini hari yang melelahkan, tapi ada beberapa hal baik yang terjadi hari ini. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Tapi , Aku mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal. Khususnya mengenai Naruto." Shion teringat kembali kata – kata Vali beberapa waktu lalu.

Hadiah.

Perasaanya jadi tidak enak karenanya. 'Hadiah' yang Vali ucapkan pada Naruto itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya."

"Masalahnya yang kita bicarakan saat ini adalah Vali! Pikirannya benar – benar liar." Selama kurang lebih dua tahun dia mengenal Vali sat SMP, sedikitnya dia tahu orang seperti apa Vali ini.

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai orang yang dia anggap _mengganggunya_ benar – benar hancur luar dalam."

.o.0.o.

Beralih ke sisi lain kota Konoha ,di jalan pinggiran Sungai terlihat Naruto dengan santai berjalan. Sesekali dirinya bersiul menikmati lagu yang sedang diputar hp nya melalui Headset.

"Aoi~ Aoi~ ..Ano sora~" menikmati lagu ,Naruto secara tidak sadar ikut menyanyikan lagu yang tengah ia dengarkan. _Bagus juga Suaraku_ Batinnya berkata. Hoo.. mungkin dirinya harus mengikuti acara pencarian bakat, Suara emasnya tidak boleh ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri, katanya dengan ke'Pdan nya sudah ke tingkat mengkhawatirkan.

Di arah berlawanan, terlihat ada dua orang Ibu dan Anak yang sepertinya pulang berbelanja tak sengaja si Anak tersebut mendengar Naruto yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Nee.. ibu, sepertinya kakak itu sedang menahan _boker_. Kalo memang sudah gak tahan kenapa gak lari ya?" Dengan polos Anak itu bertanya pada ibunya sambil menunjuk Naruto. Memegang dagunya, anak itu mengingat kembali masa lalu dimana dia juga mengeluarkan suara aneh dan berlari pulang karena tidak tahan ingin buang air besar. Tetapi pada akhirnya sia – sia karena di perjalanan dia mengalami _kebocoran._

Mendengar pertanyaan anaknya, ibu itu dengan panik langsung membekap mulut anaknya takut – takut terdengar oleh Naruto. Dengan lembut ibunya memberi jawaban pada anaknya.

"S-Sayang kakak itu sedang menyanyi bukan sedang menahan _boke-_ " menyadari suatu hal Si ibu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Kemudian dengan tersenyum kembali Ibu itu bertanya pada anaknya.

"Sayang~ kamu tahu dari mana kata .. _bok*r?"_ Dengan menurunkan suaranya di akhir, ibu itu bertanya dengan hati – hati.

"Dari Ayah! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hoo~"

Dengan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya seakan berkata _Tidak ada apa – apa_ , Ibu itu pun mengeluarkan Aura hitam dan dapat Naruto rasakan ketika berjalan melewatinya.

Berhenti berjalan Naruto melihat kebelakangnya dan menatap horor seorang ibu yang sedang berjalan dengan anaknya.

" _Ada Ibu – ibu gaes."_

 _.o.0.o._

Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk Barat menandakan sudah berakhirnya hari. Hari mulai gelap, lampu lampu toko mulai menyala dan terlihat banyak pekerja yang mulai meninggalkan tempat kerjanya untuk segera beristirahat di rumah atau bahkan mampir sebentar ke tempat Minum sekedar melepas penat selepas lelah bekerja Seharian.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang saat ini harus bekerja karena pekerjaanya merupakan pekerjaan _malam._ Ya karena dia seorang DJ di sebuah Pub.

"Yo Gaki!"

Setelah seperti biasa Naruto masuk lewat belakang, dirinya sudah di sambut oleh pemilik dari pub ini sendiri. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang sampai punggung. Rambut depannya membingkai wajahnya dengan wajah memerah sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia kebanyakan minum, pikir Naruto.

"Ero – Jijii.. aku sepertinya tidak bisa lama disini paling lambat jam sepuluh aku pulang."

"Itu tidak masalah yang penting kau bisa menghibur mereka. Setidaknya aku tidak akan di todong pisau kali ini." Ucap pria paruh baya yang bernama Jiraiya. Dia adalah pemilik Pub ini, juga guru beladiri Naruto selain Ayahnya.

Awal pertemuannya dengan Jiraiya adalah ketika dirinya diajak oleh ayahnya. Ayahnya waktu itu ingin memperkenalkannya pada seseorang yang akan menjadi guru beladirinya. Sedikit bertanya siapa orangnya, dapat Naruto ketahui ternyata orang itu adalah Guru ayahnya.

Di pikirannya Naruto berekspektasi berlebihan, membayangkan guru dari ayahnya ini seseorang yang luar biasa. Tetapi itu semua berubah menjadi menjengkelkan setelah mengetahui orang macam apa yang menjadi Guru ayahnya ini.

Seorang bujangan lapuk yang mesumnya sudah di atas batas kewajaran. Tapi meskipun begitu banyak tingkahnya yang Absurd, Naruto sangat menghormati Gurunya ini.

"Tumben masih siang sudah pulang, besok kan hari mingg-" menghentikan ucapannya. Jiraiya menyeringai mesum ketika memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ahh aku mengerti!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Ingat soal dirinya yang harus menemani Naruko jalan – jalan? Itu sebabnya. Ia ingin segra pulang agar tidak tidur terlalu malam karena besok dirinya yakin adalah hari yang melelahkan.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu, ayolah setidaknya namanya." Kata Jiraiya sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto mencoba menggodanya.

"Urusai! Aku hanya menemani Naruko saja. Bisa kah kau sedikit menyingkir kau bau alkohol, Tua bangka!" Menghiraukan hinaan yang Naruto lontarkan, Jiraiya malah tertawa mesum.

"Woaa.. Incest!? Tunggu dulu.. Tidak – tidak, kau tidak termasuk kedalamnya. Jadi itu aman." Ucap Jiraiya ketika mengingat Naruto itu bukan anak kandung Minato. Tak lupa ia memberikan jempolnya memberi dukungan pada Naruto.

"Bedebah !"

.o.0.o.

Saat ini hampir jam sepuluh malam, saat ini Naruto tengah beristirahat sudut ruangan pub. Karena Identitas dirinya sebagai DJ dirahasiakan membuat dirinya bisa leluasa duduk disini. Jika tidak sudah pasti dirinya sudah dikerumuni saat ini.

"Jijii ,bisakah kau membantuku ?"

Mendengar permintaan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap cucunya sendiri, Jiraiya menaikan sebalah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto meminta bantuannya.

"Tentu, katakanlah."

"Bisakah kau mencari informasi mengenai seseorang yang bernama Vali?"

"Mungkin itu agak sulit, aku tidak mengenal dia. Kecuali jika kau punya sedikit Informasi yang berhubungan dengannya itu akan sedikit mempermudahku." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau terlibat suatu masalah?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Yaa begitulah.. sepertinya aku terlibat masalah dengan orang yang cukup merepotkan." Kata Naruto sambil memutar gelas minumnya. Tidak- dia tidak minum sesuatu seperti Vodka atau _Teh Oolong_. Itu hanya minuman soda biasa. Naruto tidak suka dengan bau menyengat dari minuman sejenis itu.

"Setidaknya aku harus mengethaui sedikit _lawanku_. Bertarung tanpa mengetahui lawan ,itu sama saja dengan idiot."

Jiraiya mengangguk – ngangguk paham, karena dirinya yang mengajarkan itu pada Naruto. Sedikit terbesit perasaan bangga pada dirinya karena ajarannya ternyata Naruto jadikan Prinsip. Setidaknya ia tidak salah menerima Naruto sebagai muridnya. Ia yakin ilmu yang ia ajarkan tidak akan disalah gunakan.

"Ahh aku ingat sesuatu, jika tidak salah dia adalah salah satu finalis pada kejuaraan Nasional Taekwondo tahun lalu. Dia kalah di semi final."

"Sepertinya ini akan mudah, aku akan mengirimkannya segera lewat Email jika sudah mendapatkannya."

"Seperti yang aku diharapkan, tidak salah aku meminta bantuanmu Ero – Jijii. Kau memang bos Yakuza paling Mesum yang pernah aku kenal."

"Oii!"

Ahh.. Satu lagi fakta lain terungkap.

And Cut~

 **Untuk chapter kali segini dulu saya rasa ini cukup. Sesuai ucapan saya pada chapter yang lalu, saya mengubah fict ini menjadi Crossover.**

 **Disini muncul Karakter baru ,Vali. Saya memiliki rencana tersendiri buat Si uban ini. Dan tentu saja tidak akan saya sebutkan disini, biar nanti terungkap satu persatu rahasianya.**

 **Untuk Romance mungkin disini ada yang bisa menebaknya? Saya rasa disini mungkin akan banyak yang salah menyangka mengenai ini. Saya berusaha membuat kejutan di beberapa aspek termasuk dalam Romance.**

 **Jiraiya muncul! Tidak juga sih di Chapter tiga juga sudah muncul walau hanya sebentar dan tidak saya sebut secara jelas, di chapter kali ini saya memeperjelasnya! Dan dia seorang boss Yakuza! Aku punya rencana sendiri untuk ini. Hehe ~**

 **Untuk Typo, maaf jika masih banyak. Saya tidak sempat untuk membaca ulang jadi mungkin banyak kalimat/kata yang mungkin sulit untuk dimengerti.**

 **Mungkin itu saja, review nya di tunggu gaes !**


End file.
